Ratchet & Clank: Total Drama Planet
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: Parody to Total Drama Island. Ratchet, Clank and other 20 contestants will have to spend 8 weeks on a crummy old summer camp on an island on a desert planet. The last one standing without getting voted off will win 100000 bolts. R&R, please
1. Meet the campers

A/N: This story is a parody to Total Drama Island, enjoy and no flames please. I do not own Ratchet & Clank.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Meet the campers**

The scene on holovision shows an island with forests, completely filled with friendly animals and dangerous alien creatures, a crummy old abandoned summer camp, a camp fire and a ship landing pad by the water that surrounded the island.

An alien guy then appeared on the screen standing on the landing pod. He has a human appearance, only with three fingers on each hand, 7 feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, a blue jet jacket with a white pull under it, brown explorer trousers, black sneakers and a blue bracelet on his right wrist.

"Yo dudes!" the alien man greeted to the viewers. "We are coming at you live from Camp Solanio! I am your host, Thomas Mcgyer, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on holovision, right now!"

Thomas then started walking down the bridge of the landing pod while talking to the viewers: "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks on this crummy old summer camp, where they will be competing challenges against each other, then they have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, each team will either win a reward, or watch one of their fellow team mates walk down the landing pad of shame, take a ride on the loser space shuttle, he, he, and leave Total Drama Planet, for good!"

The scene changes to Thomas now at a camp fire.

"The camper's fate will be decided here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Thomas continued as he ate a marshmallow. "In the end, only one camper will be left standing and will be awarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune of riches that will probably be blown in a week."

The scene changes back to the landing pod as Thomas continues: "In order to survive, they will have to battle sand sharks, giant toads, amoeboids, leviathans, disgusting summer camp food AND each other. Every moment will be recorded by thousands of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total…Drama…PLANET!"

* * *

(Theme song: I wanna be famous - Total Drama Island intro)

The scene shows Camp Solanio with lights and cameras coming out from all over the place.

The scene moves through the camp, passing by Thomas sitting on his chair, then goes up the top of the one thousand foot high cliff and jumps down into the safe zone in the shark infestaded water.

The scene shows Qwark swimming under water and suddenly one of the shareks bites his butt, causing him to let out a bubbly scream. His bubbles come out from the surface, where Angela and Kid Nova were sitting on Angela's surf board, having a romantic moment, only to be ruined by Qwark's bubbles.

An alien egle the catches a fish and flies away with it, but then drops the fish somewhere in the forest. In the forest, Fred was enjoying peace with nature, but the fish that the eagle dropped fell in the scene causing the animals to attack Fred.

Fred runs around, with the animals all over him, screaming. Not too far away, Dr. Nefarious laughed at Fred's misfortune while Lawrence stared at him, sweat dropping.

Cortney Gears and Tawlyn are on a life craft, having a cat fight, but gets inturropted when they fall down the waterfall. By the water fall, Skid was performing martial arts, when Skrunch swings in and crashes on to Skid and they both crash on to the confessional booth, causing Lucy to be thrown out of it, before she could use the toilet paper.

In the main loge, Grand Robot Chef was preparing a disgusting meal, for Vernon and Eugene, who were tighten up in ropes, shacking in fear. Close by was Helga and Al arm wrestling, and Helga wins.

By the beach, Merc, Green, Cronk and Zephyr were doing a shooting contest by shooting down flying bottles. At the water, the seagle with the elastic around it's head was swimming and sees a shark catching a fish, then a tentacle comes out of the water and drags the seagle into the water.

At the landing pad, Clank was showing off his skills by spinning flaming branches, mixing them with his Secret Agent Clank moves, and tosses them into the air.

The scene changes to the camp fire pit at night, where Ratchet and Sasha are having a romantic moment, only to be ruined by Qwark, who was bruised from the shark attack. Both Ratchet and Sasha, as well as the rest of the campers, stare at him in horror, except Thomas and Nefarious, who were laughing at him.

The screen zoom out of the planet and then moves up to a floating screen that said "RATCHET & CLANK: TOTAL DRAMA PLANET" on it.

(Theme song ends)

* * *

The scene changes back to Thomas still standing on the landing pod.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Planet folks!" Thomas greeted the viewers. "Okay then, let's all meet our first 11 campers! We told them that they would be spending their summer on a 5 star resort, so if you notice them all seem a little K.O.ed, that's probably why."

Thomas looks up and sees a space shuttle entering the planet's atmosphere and flies toward the island. The shuttle then slows the speed down and lands on the landing pod, then the door opens and a certain yellow lombax wearing a brown pilot helmet, brown rubber gloves and green dunges, and a certain small green eyed robot, both carrying their luggage, walk out from the shuttle before it flew away out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Ratchet! Clank! Whazzup my bros!" Thomas greeted them.

"Yo, Thomas Mcgyer! Great to finally meet you man!" Ratchet half fived Thomas.

"Um Ratchet?" Clank called.

"What is it Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"This place doesn't look like a 5 star resort." Clank said.

"Ya, you see, telling you guys that this was a 5 star resort, was all an attempt to get you guys into the contest." Thomas explained. "You are all actually going to stay in this old abandoned summer camp."

"Summer camp? Where there's no technology?" Ratchet asked.

"You got it." Thomas said.

"That's…AWESOME!!" Ratchet shouted.

"Huh?" Clank looked confused.

"I love summer camp; I haven't been to one since I was a kid!" Ratchet said.

"You're making that up right?" Clank asked.

"No, it's true." Ratchet insisted.

"Okay, break it up you two." Thomas shouted and they stopped arguing.

"Whatever." Ratchet and Clank said as they both walked over to the other side of the landing pod, where they put their luggage there.

Next, another shuttle flies over and drops off the next contestant: a certain green humanoid alien who's a pro hover boarder.

"Skid McMarxx, welcome!" Thomas greeted.

"Hey Thomas, how's it goin'?" Skid half fived Thomas, and then he looks around him. "Hey, are you sure this is the right place? Where's the hover board course?"

"Yo dog, this is it, Camp Solanio!" Thomas said and Skid just walked over to the other end with his luggage.

"Looked a lot different in the application board." Skid whispered looking around when he saw the space duo. "Hey little dudes, you guys are here too?"

"Hey Skid." Ratchet greeted.

"Greetings, Skid." Clank greeted as well.

"Yeah, we're here too." Ratchet said.

"Great!" Skid said happily.

Then another shuttle flies by and drops off a certain brown female cazar in a purple body suit, carrying her luggage.

"Hey Sasha, how's it going?" Thomas asked.

"You mean we are staying here?" Sasha asked looking around.

"No, YOU are staying here, my apartments is on the other side, that way." Thomas explained with a laugh.

"I did NOT sign up for this!" Sasha said annoyed.

"Actually you did." Thomas showed the contract to prove it.

Sasha grabs them and rips them in half. "Not anymore!" she said with a smirk.

"The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies!" Thomas smirked back, showing one of the copies of the contract.

Sasha frowns. "I'm NOT staying here!" she said grabbing her luggage ready to leave.

"Good, hope you can fly and survive in space, cuz your ride, just left!" Thomas laughed as Sasha looked up and saw her shuttle leaving the planet's atmosphere.

"Jerk." Sasha mumbled as she walked over to the other contestants. "You guys too?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll enjoy summer camp, like I did when I was a kid." Ratchet said comforting her.

"Well, okay." Sasha smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Ratchet said.

Then the next shuttle flies down to the landing pod and drops off another contestant before leaving. This one was a robot pop star chick.

"Alright! Our pop star chick, Courtney Gears, is here!" Thomas said.

"Hey Thomas! Just direct me to my dressing room, cause I'm ready to sing to the entire galaxy!" Courtney said in excitement.

"Yeah, about that…" Thomas said.

"Hmm?" Courtney looked confused.

"That was a way to get you into the contest, you are actually going to spend 8 weeks in this crummy old summer camp." Thomas explained indicating the camp in the distance.

"SAY WHAT??" Courtney demanded in shock. "SUMMER CAMP!? 8 WEEKS!? I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"Sorry, but your ride has left a long time ago." Thomas said, while Ratchet, Clank, Skid and Sasha struggled not to laugh. "Now get over to the other contestants and wait there."

"I can't believe this; I'm going to rust in a crummy old summer camp along with these squeashies." Courtney walked over to them with her luggage.

"You know, I kind of pity her." Ratchet whispered to the others.

"Me too." Clank agreed.

"Yeah, even though she turned me into a robot during the Dr. Nefarious incident." Skid said.

"Yeah, maybe we should just give her a chance." Sasha said.

Next, another shuttle appeared and dropped off the next contestant before it flew out of the atmosphere. This time it's a certain large robot woman, who is a fitness trainer.

"Helga! Hey! Glad you could make it!" Thomas greeted her.

"Hmm, so, the new fitness course happens to be a summer camp?" Helga asked.

"You got it." Thomas said.

"HAHA, perfect! That way I can train my pupils without mercy and make them tougher!" Helga laughed satisfied as she walked over to the other contestants.

"Uh, great." Thomas said.

"Hey, how do you all do?" Helga greeted the others.

"Hi Helga." Everyone but Courtney greeted her.

"Hey, why the long face there princess?" Helga demanded the pop star, who didn't pay attention to her.

"She's bitter because she thinks she's going to rust here at the camp." Sasha explained.

"Oh, I see." Helga said.

They look up and see another shuttle land, dropping off three kids, before it flew away. They are brothers and sister, one was a chubby boy, one was a nerd boy and another was an energetic girl. These three used to be spokesmen on Dreadzone.

"Vernon, Eugene and Lucy, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks!" Thomas greeted them and indicated the camp.

"Look guys, it's a summer camp!" Vernon shouted in excitement.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" Eugene said excited as well.

"Me too!" Lucy said excited too.

Laughing with joy, the three kids grabbed their luggage and rushed over to the other contestants. Thomas looked at them greeting the other contestants, dumb fold at this, but whatever.

The next shuttle appears and drops of the next contestant before leaving. He's an orange overweight super geek humanoid alien, with his right arm and side of his head replaced by robot parts.

"Big Al, hey!" Thomas half fived him.

"Hey there Thomas, it is great to be…here?" Al looked around and saw he was at an island with a summer camp. "Say, this doesn't look like a genius appreciation party."

"Nope, this is your new home, for the next 8 weeks!" Thomas explained.

"Huh? So you tricked me into coming here?" Al demanded.

"You and everyone else over there." Thomas indicated the other contestants.

"Ratchet! Clank! Hey!" Al grabbed hi luggage and rushed over to them.

"Hey Al, good to see ya!" Ratchet greeted.

Then the next shuttle appears and drops off two more contestants and flies out of the planet's atmosphere. The first one is a huge human like alien with three fingers, wearing a green super hero's suit, with a small antenna on top, and the second one is a one eyed alien monkey.

"Hello citizens!" the man greeted the other contestants, while the monkey greeted in his own language.

"Captain Qwark! Skrunch! Welcome to Total Drama Planet!" Thomas half fived them.

"My pleasure, it is great to be here! Come my monkey sidekick!" Qwark said as he and the monkey picked up their luggage and walked over to the other contestants.

"Hey, you guys are here as well?" Qwark asked them.

"Ho, ho, if it isn't my favourite pupil!" Helga said.

"Hey Helga!" Qwark greeted and then saw Ratchet. "Oh hey Ratchet, I didn't know you were participating as well!"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't know you would come either." Ratchet said.

"Well what a coincidence, I hope you will be on my team!" Qwark said.

"Oh I sure hope so." Ratchet said sarcastically, but Qwark didn't realise that.

Clank and Skrunch were talking with each other in monkey language. The kids watched amazed.

"You understand what he's saying?" Vernon asked Clank.

"Why yes I do." Clank said.

Then the next shuttle appears and drops off two more contestants, before leaving the planet. These two are twin battle bots, who once helped Ratchet during the Dreadzone incident.

"Everyone! Merc and Green have arrived!" Thomas said.

"Hey Thomas! Pleased to finally meet you!" Merc half fived him.

"Me too, we saw you on that hover board race on holovision, you were awesome!" Green said.

"Yeah, nice work man!" Merc said.

"Thanks dudes, I KNEW I rocked that show!" Thomas said proud of himself.

"Hey! I saw that too!" Lucy said. "One of the guys dropped her partner on her head, until they got a new remedy that way."

"Hope that doesn't happen to any of us here." Sasha said.

"Me too." Eugene said.

Merc and Green then picked up their luggage and hovered over to them.

"Hey boss, you here too?" Merc asked.

"Hey Merc, hey green. Yeah I'm here too." Ratchet said.

"Hey Al!" Green greeted the cyborg geek.

"Hey, nice to see you all again too!" Al greeted back.

After all the greeting, the next shuttle appears and drops off the next contestant, before leaving the planet. This one was female and an enveloped specimen of the lombax race from the Bogon Galaxy, (even though it is not known what her species is really called), wearing a dark blue body suit, and her hair tight into a pony tail.

"Hey, what's up Thomas." She greeted holding her surf board.

"Angela Cross, from the Bogon Galaxy, is here!" Thomas said.

"Nice board squeashy." Corteney said in a bored tone. "This isn't Pokitaru ya know?"

"I though we were going to be on a beach." Angela said.

"We are." Thomas indicated a dirty looking part of the beach, where there was a seagle with an elastic stuck around it's head that gets dragged to the sea by a wave.

"Great." Angela sighted.

"Okay that makes-" Thomas gets cut off, because Angela accidentally hit her board on his head, when she was picking up her luggage and walk over to the other contestants. "OW! Darn it! That hurt!" Thomas yelled holding his head in pain.

"Hey everyone." Angela greeted the other contestants.

"Hey Angela! Haven't seen you since the Protopet incident!" Ratchet said.

"Nice to see you again too Ratchet, and you too Clank." Angela greeted them both.

"Hi." Clank greeted.

"Um, so you are Angela Cross, from Megacorp?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, you must be Sasha, the mayor of Metropolis on Kerwan." Angela greeted her, almost hitting her board on some of the other contestants, with her board as she turned and the ducked.

"Dang! Watch the board!" Al shouted angrily.

"Yeah you almost hit us with that!" Marc yelled too.

"Sorry." Angela said turning to them and again almost hit them with the board if they didn't duck in time.

"Whoa! We said watch it!" Green yelled angrily.

"Ooops, double sorry." Angela rubbed the back of her head in embracement.

"Okay, we all met surfer squishy, can we get on with the show please?" Courtney said impatient.

As if on cue, the next shuttle appears and drops off 3 more contestants, then flies out of the planet. One was a young humanoid alien woman, accompanied by two rusty old war-bots who represent respectively the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360 for the times they argue.

"Tawlyn Apogee and her war-bots, Cronk & Zephyr are here!" Thomas said as he held and kissed Tawlyn's hand.

"Nice to meet you in person Thomas." Talwyn said as she walked over to the other contestants, while Cronk and Zephyr carried her luggage.

"Hey guys!" Ratchet and Clank greeted.

"Hey Ratchet, hey Clank!" Tawlyn greeted them.

"Hey newbies!" Cronk and Zephyr greeted them.

"Hi, you all must be the other contestants." Tawlyn greeted the rest.

"How's it goin'? I'm Skid McMarxx!" Skid shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Skid." Tawlyn said.

The next shuttle appear to drop off the next contestant and leaves the planet's atmosphere. This one was a small humanoid dog like alien, wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts, who used to be a gadget engineer for Chairman Drek.

"Our next contestant is Fred!" Thomas said.

"You got a memo about my life threatening allergies?" Fred asked.

"Sure someone did." Thomas said.

"Good." Fred said walking with luggage and looks around. "Uh, is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Merc joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Mr. battle-bot." Fred said in a bored tone.

The next shuttle appears dropping the next contestant and leaves the planet's atmosphere. This one is a humanoid golden yellow robot with blue eyes and he's a hero who was once a prisoner on Dreadzone.

"Welcome to Total Drama Planet, Kid Nova!" Thomas half fived him.

"Great to be here Thomas!" Kid Nova said as he picked up his luggage and walked over to the other contestants. "Hey there, you all! It's an honour to meet you all, although I can see some of you are people I already know."

"Hey Kid Nova!" Ratchet greeted. "It's been a while since Dreadzone was gone for good."

"Yeah, I still own you and Team Darkstar big time." Kid Nova said.

"Your welcome." Ratchet said.

And then the final shuttle appeared and dropped off the two last contestants before leaving the planet's surface. Everyone gasped in shock and horror to see the tall blue humanoid super villain robot and his robot butler assistant.

"Our final contestants are..." Thomas is iturropted by the other contestants.

"DR. NEFARIOUS!!" the others shouted in shock, well, almost all.

"Yes, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrance!" Thomas said.

"People of the galaxy, it is I, Dr. Nefarious, here to reclaim my title as the the galaxy's most dangerous super villain and to make his come back to turn the entire stupid and squishy organic life forms into robots!" the robot laughed maniacally.

"Yeah, about that…" Thomas said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nefarious demanded.

"You are not here to make your come back, you are actually going to spend 8 weeks in this crummy old summer camp." Thomas said.

"WHAT!?" Nefarious demanded.

"Yep, you will be here during 8 weeks, just like everyone else over there." Thomas said indicating the other contestants.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAA-" Nefarious' system crashed from his anger and the soap opera known as 'Lance and Janice' began to play.

"Ah, my favourite part of the job." Lawrance said calmly as he slapped behind Nefarious' head, returning him to normal.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Nefarious continued yelling.

"Alright, that's enough." Thomas said. "It's time for a group photo, for the promos! Everyone to the end of the landing pad!"

All the 22 contestants walk over to the end of the landing pad as they all make their poses for the photo. Thomas hops onto a floating platform, while holding a camera, and backs away from the group to take a better picture of the group.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Thomas asked. "Okay, good, here goes! 1…2…3!"

He takes the picture, but it was black. "Ooops, forgot to take the lance cap." He said as he opened it. "Okay, hold that pose everyone! 1…2…- Oh wait, just gotta adjust the camera and-"

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!" Tawlyn called impatient.

"Okay, everyone say 'Solanio'!" Thomas shouted about to take the picture.

"Solanio!" Everyone says and suddenly, the end of the landing pad they were standing on fell apart and they all fell in the water.

The picture showed everyone falling into the water. Thomas then hide it with a naughty chuckle, while he watched everyone swim out of the water and onto the beach.

"Okay guys, dry off and meet me at the camp fire in 10 minutes!" Thomas said walking off the platform and onto the land.


	2. Speedy Comets & Devastating Meteors

A/N: Just so you know, the confessional messages will be written in script format.

A/N (2): I still don't own Ratchet & Clank. I do own Thomas Mcgyer and Grand Robot Chef.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**The Speedy Comets & The Devastating Meteors**

10 minutes of drying off later, everyone met up with Thomas at the camp fire ceremony. Some were sitting on the log seats, and others were standing.

"Everyone, this is camp Solanio, your new home for the next 8 weeks." Thomas said. "The campers seating around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends, ya dig?"

Some of the campers nodded in agreement, while some, such as Nefarious and Courtney had hateful looks, because they think they have no need of friends.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Planet the longest, without getting voted off will win, 100000 bolts!" Thomas said.

"Uh, Thomas?" Merc called. "Where are the sleeping quarters? Because I request a bunk under her." he indicates Courtney.

"They're not cold are they?" Courtney asked.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." Thomas explained.

"Can we stay together, as partners?" Cronk asked.

"Yeah, we may argue at times, but we don't want to be enemies." Zephyr said.

"This cannot be happening." Sasha mumbled.

"Aw, come on guys, it'll be fun, it's like a big sleep over!" Qwark, with Skrunch on his shoulder, said hugging Sasha, Ratchet, Clank and Tawlyn, under his grip.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Ratchet whispered to Sasha, indicating Nefarious, who was torturing a dear like alien creature.

"Here's how it's done, we are going to split you into 2 teams." Thomas said. "When I call your names, go stand over there."

All the campers, with Nefarious still torturing the poor alien dear, listen with attention as Thomas calls out their names, for the teams.

"Ratchet…Clank…Sasha…Qwark…Skid…Skrunch…Talwyn…Cronk…Merc…Green…and Al!" Thomas finished. "From this moment on, you will be officially known as, "The Speedy Comets"!" he said tossing the flag with the team's logo on it and Ratchet catches it.

"The Speedy Comets, eh?" Ratchet asked. "Sounds cool!"

"Indeed." Clank agreed.

"Hold it one durn second, what about Zephyr?!" Cronk demanded.

"The rest of you overhear…" Thomas began to call names for the second team. "Angela…Vernon…Eugene…Lucy…Courtney…Zephyr…Nefarious…Lawrance…Helga…Kid Nova…and Fred!"

"Hey! How come Cronk is a "Comet" and not me?!" Zephyr demanded.

"Oh shut it old timer." Courtney groaned.

"Oh shoot! I'll miss you partner." Zephyr said to his partner, as he walked over to the others.

"I'll miss you too partner." Cronk said.

"From this moment on, you will be officially known as, "The Devastating Meteors"!" Thomas said tossing the flag with the team's logo on it and Vernon catches it.

"Wow, it's like, amazing!" Vernon commented.

"Now campers, whatever you do and what ever will happen, will be caught on-screen by thousands of cameras whish are hidden all over the camp, during the entire competition." Thomas explained and then indicates a public bathroom cabin. "That is the confessional booth, where you can share your most immanent thoughts with private video messages, to let the entire galaxy know what you're really thinking…or just get something off your chest."

**Ratchet: **Well, there's something I like to say: this is going to be the best summer ever! I've always went to summer camp when I was still a kid back on Veldin, I was quiet the most athletic camper there. Oh yes, those were the best days of my childhood.

**Clank: **Well, I've never experienced summer camp before, but seeing how Ratchet reacted about being here, I guess I'll give it a shot.

**Sasha: **Okay um…some of this still stinks.

**Courtney Gears: **This is a serious BUMMER! I can't believe that somebody would actually trick ME, Courtney Gears, into coming to a yucky and disgusting summer camp! I SO need to call my agent about this! Bummer is, I forgot my cell phone at home.

**Female Giant Toad: **(Doing lipstick until it realises it is being filmed)

**Qwark: **Hello people of the galaxy! If anyone is going to win this competition, it will be yours truly, Captain Qwark! But of course, some of you at home already must guess that I will prevail. (laughs)

"Any questions?" Thomas asked and everyone shook their heads. "Good, now to find your cabins."

Later, Thomas escorted the 22 contestants through the camp until they find two separate cabins. "Here we are, Comets are on the east cabin and the Meteors are in the west cabin. You guys have 10 minutes to unpack and meet up at the main loge, starting now!" Thomas said.

As time passes, the campers enter their own cabins; girls get one side of each of it and the boys get the other. Inside the cabins, were bunk beds and a few room decorations.

"Oh god, this really IS a summer camp!" Courtney cried.

"Oh come on Courtney, it will be fun and you and I will become best buddies, cuz I'm one of your biggest fans!" Lucy comforted Courtney with a hug.

"You may be my fan and all, but best buddies are a bit too much." Courtney said.

"Aww, come on." Lucy made puppy dog eyes, making Courtney smile a little.

"Well, I guess just normal buddies is okay." Courtney said.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered.

"_A fan and a world renowned star friendship, some say it never lasts, but we'll see._" Angela though looking at them.

In the east cabin, on the boys side…

"You know, I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just us guys, know what I'm saying?" Qwark asked.

Ratchet, Clank, Skrunch, Skid, Merc, Green, Al and Cronk look at him as if he was gay. Qwark realised that as he defended himself.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that, I LOVE chicks, I just don't want to sleep near them." Qwark explained, but the other boys look at him as if he just messed up the explanation. "No, I mean-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" A sudden scream caught all of the camper's attention and it came from the boy's side west cabin.

They all rushed to the door and opened it. "What is all, the racquet?" Helga demanded.

"Help me guys!" Eugene was cowering on the top bunk, because of a giant toad that came in.

"AAAAAH!!" Skid screamed and jumped on a random bunk.

"That, was my bed." Nefarious said.

Everyone kept screaming, cowering and trying to stomp on the giant toad, but the thing was really fast and scaring the day lights out of most campers, until Merc brought out an axe and swings it on top of the toad, causing it to explode into a blood-like slimy mess.

"Now that's one way to kill a giant toad." Tawlyn commented.

"Awesome!" Vernon commented.

"Hey, if you see any of those again, just let me know okay? 'cause, I can do that too." Cronk told Eugene.

"Thanks mister war-bot." Eugene said.

"Hey Merc, that rusty war-bot just stole your spot light!" Green said.

"So what else is new?" Merc asked.

10 minutes later, everyone met up at the main loge to go eat their lunch. Inside, it was like inside a mess hall and the there was a large robot, wearing chef clothes, with a fierce look on his face, serving the food.

"Listen up people, I only serve three times a day and you will eat three times a day!" the Robot Chef shouted. "So grab your trays, get your food, and seat your asses down NOW!!"

"Excuse me, are we getting all the major food groups?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I get cyclopaedia real bad, if I don't get enough sugar." Eugene explained.

"Well get, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!" Robot Chef yelled and the two kids ran away holding their trays.

"Have a cow." Qwark whispered to Skrunch.

"What was that!?" Robot Chef demanded. "Come closer big guy, I didn't hear you!"

"Uh, I didn't say anything too important." Qwark said with an innocent smile.

"I'm sure you didn't." Robot Chef threatened.

The bottom of Sasha's eye caught the burger jigling a little on it's own and said to Robot Chef. "Listen, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think my lunch just moved."

Robot Chef brings out a hammer and slammed it on the burger hard, causing some of the meat to fly on to both their faces.

"Great, okay then." Sasha smiled nervously as she took her tray and walked away.

As everyone was eating their meals, Thomas walked in. "Welcome to the main loge everyone." He said.

"Hey man, can we order a pizza?" Skid asked.

Suddenly a cooking axe flew past where his head was, if he didn't doge it in time and the axe stopped as it got stuck on the wall. The Robot Chef had a hateful look on his face for he was the one who threw the axe.

"WHOA! It's cool man! Burgers are cool too! Right guys?" Skid asked filled with fear and the others nervously nodded while some looked scared.

"Anyway, it's just to inform that your first challenge begins, in 1 hour!" Thomas said. "That'll be all for now." He walks out of the loge.

"I wonder what they will make us do." Clank said.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it." Qwark said. "Besides, it's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

1 hour later, the next thing the campers now is that they are wearing bathing suits and they are standing on top of a 1000 foot high cliff, next to the water that surrounded the island.

**Skrunch: **Mukaa, uhh, mka, uh, uh, uh, uh, kaa, muka, uh, uh, uh, haa!

**Qwark: **Okay, I defiantly didn't see that one coming!

As the silent occurs, they all wonder if they will survive, or are they going to meet a deadly fate. Only time will tell.

A/N: Find out what happens next on the next chapter of **RATCHET & CLANK: TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**!! R&R, please.


	3. Insane cliff diving

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Insane cliff diving**

**Thomas: **Last time on Total Drama Planet, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks on this crummy old summer camp, where they will be competing challenges against each other, then, they have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. When we last left, our campers were about to find out what their first challenge is. Whish team will become victorious? And whish team will be sending one of them off the planet for good? Find out here, right now on, Total…Drama…PLANET!!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous – Total Drama Island theme)

The campers were all standing on top of a 1000 foot high cliff next to the water that surrounded the island. Thomas walked into the scene and began speaking.

"Well campers, here is where your first challenge begins!" the host of the show stated. "Your objective is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the ocean."

"Piece of cake." Angela said.

"Now, if you look down, you'll notice two target areas." Thomas explained.

The campers look down the edge of the cliff and they see the two said target areas, a wide one and a small one close to the middle of it.

"The wider area is a danger zone whish we had stoked with, psychotic, man eating sharks!" Thomas said as the said sharks poke their heads out looking hungry and ready to attack and eat the first jumper who they see. "While the small area in the middle is a safe zone, whish I grantee, it's completely shark free."

The campers gulped. The challenge sounded pretty dangerous and insane at the same time, no doubt.

"The team that manages to jump and actually survive, there will be a pile of crates waiting for you at the shore." Thomas said indicating down to the shore, where there were a bunch of crates laying in a pile. "Inside them, are supplies you will need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub! The winner of this challenge will get a wicked hot tub party tonight, while the loser, will be sending someone home."

"Wicked awesome!" Ratchet shouted. "You hear that Clank, if we get to make a hot tub, then will have our own place look more like a 5 star resort, huh?"

"Yes, but in order to build one, we'll have to jump down the cliff and survive." Clank said.

"Aw don't worry, we faced death before remember, we got this one in the bag, so quit worrying!" Ratchet said.

"Easier said then done." Clank complained.

"Well campers, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!" Thomas said. "Speedy comets, you go first!"

"Alright, I'll go first!" Ratchet said.

The lombax took a few steps back then ran at full speed toward the edge of the cliff and jumped it off, down to the ocean.

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ratchet shouted while diving.

SPLASH!

Ratchet dived into the safe zone. He rose his head out from the surface and waved to the campers still on top of the cliff.

"He made it!" Al shouted.

"Whew, I have to admit, I was worried." Clank sighted in relief. "Well, if Ratchet can do it…"

The small robot ran full speed toward the edge and jump dived down the cliff.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAA!!" Clank shouted while diving.

SPLASH!

Clank too fell in the safe zone and rose back to the surface with the help of his Hydro-pack.

"Wait to go Clank!" Ratchet gave his robot friend a thumbs up.

Clank giggled and returned Ratchet the thumbs up.

Grand Robot Chef then appears driving a hovercraft and helped Ratchet and Clank climb aboard it.

"Well, who's next?" Thomas asked.

Skid looked down the edge and got an icy chill down his spine when he saw the sharks all with evil grins on their faces.

"Uh, I don't think I can do this." Skid said shaken.

"Come on Skid, be brave." Al said tapping his hand on his back.

Unfortunatly, he hit Skid with his robot arm, whish caused Skid to be strongly pushed off the cliff and then the green alien guy feel down.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOHOOOOHOOOO!!" Skid screamed all the way down.

SPLASH!

Lucky for him, he fell in the safe zone. Ratchet and Clank observed from the shore as they saw Skid rise up his head from the water's surface.

"Dude! Why did you that for man?!" Skid demanded shouting up.

"Sorry about that Skid!" Al shouted back. "But hey, look on the bright side; at least you're in the safe zone!"

"Oh yeah, never mind then!" Skid shouted back up after he looked to his surroundings.

Grand Robot Chef picked up Skid from the safe zone and took him back to the shore, where Ratchet and Clank were.

"Well, I guess that means I'm next." Al said feeling a little nervous.

**Big Al: **Well folks, even though I'm much stronger now that I have cybernetic parts of the body, I'm still not as strong as a swimmer, duo to my overweight size.

**Dr. Nefarious: **Looks like the Speedy Squeashies are about to lose one of their own! I was looking at Al and then I said to myself, THERE'S NO WAY HE'S GONNA MAKE IT!! (evil laughter)

**Tawlyn: **I actually though that if he does this…he's gonna die.

Al puts on some floats over his arms and starts taking a few steps back.

'Come on Al you can do it!' Ratchet said in his mind.

"So, you're going through with this dude?" Thomas asked.

"Yes!" Al said.

"Okay, good luck then." Thomas said.

'I'm going to die now, I'm going to totally die now!' Al though as prepared to jump.

Al takes a deep breath , starts running at full speed toward the edge of the cliff and jumps down from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Al screamed all the way down to the ocean.

SLASH!

It was a really big one that some of the sharks were thrown out of the water and crashed onto the cliff wall, then slide down to the water seeing stars. Al rose back from the surface and to his relief; he was in the safe zone.

"YES!!" The Speedy Comets shouted with joy.

"You made it Al!" Ratchet shouted. "You did it!"

"Oh yeah! I am 'Da Man'!" Al shouted as Chef appeared to pick him up in his hovercraft.

Up on the cliff, Tawlyn looked down and she appeared to be a little frightened.

"Oh man, without my thrusters pack, I'm too scared to jump." Tawlyn whispered.

"What's wrong Tawlyn? Do you want to chicken out?" Thomas asked nastily.

"N-no, I'm not!" Tawlyn said. "Watch! I'll do it!"

Tawlyn jumps off the cliff, screaming all the way down; followed by Sasha, who also screamed for dear life while falling; then Skrunch jumped, doing monkey screams while falling. They all manage to fall in the safe zone.

"Alright! Here comes Captain Qwaaaaaaaaaaaaark!" Qwark shouted as he jumped of the cliff and dived down to the ocean.

SLAPSH!

Unfortunately, he didn't fell in the safe zone. In the water, Qwark opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by evil looking sharks. The super hero let out a bubbly scream as the sharks charged at him.

A few seconds later, Qwark walked out of the water to the shore, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay Qwark?" Clank asked.

"It's nothing really." Qwark said as he turned back, showing that there was a shark biting his butt.

The others stare in horror.

**Dr. Nefarious: **(laughing like a maniac) Oh that made my day! I was hoping that he would fall in the shark's area, AND IT HAPPENED!! (continues laughing) That idiot Qwark got that coming forever! (still laughing)

**Ratchet: **Not that I really care about Qwark, but I actually thought he was going to die for sure.

**Fred: **My, my, I don't think I can do this after I saw what happened to Qwark!

**Sasha: **That sure was a close shave! Qwark could have actually died, but he actually made it out…barely.

**Skrunch: **Mkaa mkaa Uh uh uh Kaa Mka Mkaaa mka uh uh mka!

**Tawlyn: **Despite being clumsy, Qwark sure is one lucky son of a gun!

**Qwark: **I actually though that when the sharks attacked me…I COULD HAVE DIED!! ME!! The great Captain Qwark! What would a galaxy be like, without, me? Uh, Ratchet and Clank are not listening to this are they?

Back on the cliff, Merc was shacking like a leaf.

"Nuh uh! No way man! I'm not jumping!" Merc said.

"Scared of heights?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was created." Merc said sadly.

"That's okay though guy, unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So, you are going to wear this for the rest of the day." Thomas explained as he place a chicken shaped hat on top of Merc's head.

"Oh man, for real?" Merc demanded.

Thomas makes chicken sounds. "That's chicken talks for: "The chicken path is that way!"" he explained.

**Merc: **I hate to let my own team down, but I'm just to scared of hights ya dig?

**Green: **I don't blame Merc, he's always been afraid of heights ever since he was first activated.

"Well, what about you Green?" Thomas asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm jumping!" Green said. "I'm doing this for you Merc!"

"Good luck old partner." Merc whispered as he walked down the chicken path.

Green hovered at full speed toward the edge of the cliff, hovers up, deactivates the thruster for feet and falls down.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA!!" Green screamed all the way down until he fell in the safe zone.

"I did it! I DID IT! YEAAAAAH!!" Green shouted in excitement before he climbed on board the hovercraft.

Back on the cliff, Thomas was checking the Speedy Comets' score.

"Hold up! The score says 9 jumpers and 1 chicken, there's one left!" Thomas said and looks at Cronk close to Zephyr. "Sorry guys, but members of different teams can't jump at the same time."

"But we are partners, we have to jump at the same time!" Cronk explained.

"Yeah Thomas, you've gotta put us in the same team!" Zephyr begged.

"PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEEE!!" the two warbots begged.

"I can switch places with them." Helga volunteered.

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY!!" Thomas shouted. "Cronk and Zephyr, you're on the Devestating Meteors now, Helga, you're with the Speedy Comets now."

"ALRIGHT!!" Cronk and Zephyr half fived.

"Guess that means it's your turn Helga." Thomas said.

"Alright, everyone, stand back!" Helga said.

The large fitness trainer walks backwards, then runs at full speed and jumps off the cliff. She then makes a professional dive, right into the safe zone.

"ALRIGHT!!" The Speedy Comets shouted.

"Oh yeah, and THAT'S how it is done!" Helga said before climbing on to the hovercraft.

Back on the cliff…

"Okay, so that makes 10 jumpers and 1 chicken." Thomas said reading the score. "Okay Devastating Comets, you're up!"

"Oh, wow." Angela said looking down. "So, who's up first?"

"Sorry, but I'm not doing it." Courtney said.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Uh, hello? Channel 64 news; I'll get my hair rusty." Courtney explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Vernon asked.

"If she's not doing it, then I'm not doing it either." Lucy said arms crossed.

'I'm beginning to like this girl.' Courtney said with a smile.

"Oh you're doing it alright!" Angela said.

"Says who?" Courtney demanded.

"Says me!" Angela said. "I'm not losing this challenge, just because you'll get rust on your hair you spoiled little creator's girl!"

"Back off you little pony tail wearing surfer girl wannabe!" Courtney yelled.

"Mall shopping, double crossing, bad singing, robotic pop star!" Angela yelled back.

"Well at least I'm…popular." Courtney said.

Everyone in the team gasped in shock at this, well, almost all of them. Angela was now furious at the robot pop star.

**A red vein sticks out from her head**

"You're jumping!" Angela yelled.

"Make me!" Courteny yelled back.

BIG mistake

The furious blonde alien girl picked up Courtney and threw her down the cliff.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!" Courtney screamed all the way down until…

SPLASH!

Courtney fell in the safe zone, but even so, she was now furious about what Angela did to her.

"ANGELA CROSS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Courtney yelled up.

"Hey! At least you're in the safe zone right?" Angela yelled back down, and then she thought. 'Now I just hope I can hit it too.'

Angela made a professional dive and landed in the safe zone as well.

Back on the cliff…

"Uh, okay, here goes." Lucy jumped down the cliff, screaming during the dive; followed by her brothers Vernon and then Eugene; next Cronk and Zephyr jumped at the same time. They all fell in the safe zone.

"Uh, no, I can't do it, I'm too scared." Fred said and Thomas placed a chicken hat on his head. "I'm sorry guys!" he apologised to his team mates.

In the hovercraft, Cronk, Zephyr, Vernon and Eugene were making chicken sounds at Fred, teasing him for not jumping.

**Fred: **After seeing what Qwark's gone through, I've lost my courage to jump. Sorry guys.

"Alright, my turn!" Kid Nova said and down the cliff.

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!" he shouted all the way down until he fell right in the safe zone.

"Well sir, we are the only ones left." Lawrence said.

"Huh? We are?" Nefarious demanded.

"Uh yeah, and your score is 8 jumpers and 1 chicken." Thomas said. "If the two of you manage to jump and survive, then it's a tie, but if you refuse, then the Speedy Comets will become victorious."

"What? No way I am losing this challenge, especially to Ratchet, Agent Clank and Captain Qwark! Come Lawrence, we are jumping!" Nefarious said as he grabbed Lawrence rushed toward the edge and actually jumped down the cliff.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Nefarious and Lawrence screamed all the way down when.

SPALSH!

The both fell on the shark's zone. The two robots were completely surrounded by sharks, all with evil grins on their faces. But as they charged at them, Nefarious killed them with his dark laser beams constructed on his arms.

"Whoa!" Thomas exclaimed at Nefarious' actions.

Lawrence teleported both him and Nefarious back to shore. The evil robot doctor laughed maniacally.

"I was SO willing to kill some organic life forms at that time!" Nefarious said.

"Indeed you were sir." Lawrence said.

Thomas then appeared descending on his floating platform from the cliff.

"Well guys, looks like it's a tie!" Thomas said. "There's only one way to find the winner, and that's taking these crates back to the camp and build the best hot tub with the supplies in them! The team with the best hot tub wins!"

The Speedy Comets and the Devastating Meteors stare at each other, with fire in their eyes, both teams willing to win the challenge.


	4. Hot tub building

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**H****ot tub building**

The Speedy Comets and the Devastating Meteors all use their strength to push or carry their respective crates back to the camp grounds.

With the Speedy Comets, Ratchet and Clank were pushing a crate, Qwark, with Skrunch on his shoulder, was carrying two under each arm, Sasha and Tawlyn were also pushing a crate, Helga was carrying four creates over her head, Al was carrying three over his head using his cybernetic arm, Skid was rolling a crate and Merc and Green were both carrying their crate.

"Come on you lard balls, put some muscle into it!" Helga pushed them with shouts, whish most certainly were getting on the others' nerves.

"If she keeps bossing us around like that, we will have to send her out of here for sure!" Ratchet whispered to Clank.

"If we lose this challenge, then we will most certainly have to kick her off this planet for good." Clank whispered.

With the Devastating Meteors, Angela was helping Vernon and Eugene push their crate, Fred was rolling one with Kid Nova's help, Lucy was pushing a crate will all her strength but it wasn't enough so Courtney helped her mush to her displeasure, Lawrence was pushing five creates at the same time for Nefarious and Cronk and Zephyr were both carrying two creates.

"Thanks for helping Courtney Gears!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Just don't push it." Courtney said.

"Hey Zeph, this reminds me of that time when we…when we…" Cronk tried to remember.

"When we were transporting parts to repair our ship during the battle on Planet Enox?" Zephyr reminded.

"Yes, that's it!" Cronk remembered. "Man, we had to make sure that the zombie space ells didn't attack and tried to stop us from repairing our ship!"

"Yeah, and you almost got your bolts crushed by one too if I didn't save you." Zephyr chuckled.

"Come on Lawrence! Put some muscle into it! The other team is already in front of us!" Nefarious pushed his assistant.

"I am doing the best I can sir, but it would be most grateful if you actually lend a hand." Lawrence said annoyed.

"Nonsense, you're doing fine!" Nefarious said.

"Indeed, something you could never archive on your own." Lawrence teased.

"WHAAAA-" Nefarious stress out and crashed again, thus 'Lance and Janice' began playing again.

"I never get tired of doing this." Lawrence chuckled with joy as he walked over to Nefarious and slapped him in the back of his head, turning him back to normal.

"-AAAT DID YOU SAY??" Nefarious continued yelling.

"Just kidding." Lawrence walked over to the crates and continues pushing them.

**Lawrence: **One of the main reasons I like to work with good old Dr. Nefarious is to always wack his head when ever he crashes from the stress. (naughty chuckle)

"Hurry up you two! We're already behind!" Angela shouted.

Nefarious glares at her with death in his eyes.

**Dr. Nefarious: **I HATE squeashies! Especially BOSSY squeashies! Not to mention it was a woman!

Back with the Speedy Comets…

Sasha and Tawlyn were talking about their fathers. Sasha said that her father is the Galactic President of the Solana Galaxy and one of the few people who actually believed that Clank was really Secret Agent Clank, but was actually just a fictional character for a holo series. Tawlyn said that her father is Max Apogee, a famous explorer from the Polaris Galaxy, who went missing for years.

Green was telling Skid the story about how he always wanted to become a military soldier, whish was driving him nuts, whish made Merc chuckle a little.

"Awesome." The action loving battle-bot whispered.

Later on, the Speedy Comets were the first ones to arrive at the camp grounds.

"We made it guys!" Ratchet said.

"Great, I need to rest a little." Skid said falling on his butt.

"Now we have to open the crates and use the supplies to build the hot tub." Clank said.

"Do not worry, I can take care of that!" Qwark was about to bust the crates open when Thomas confronted him.

"Hold it!" Thomas said. "You can't use brute force to open these crates."

"Huh?" The entire team asked.

"Then how are we supposed to open the crates?" Sasha asked.

"Simple, you just need to pull these cords here to open them, with your teeth!" Thomas said.

"Say what?" They demanded.

"Yep, with your teeth." Thomas said smiling. "I came up with that one too." He added before he left to see the other team.

"But I ain't got any teeth, much less a mouth!" Merc complained to the host of the show.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to open the crates, if we don't have any of that?" Green demanded.

"Well, you can always ask someone else to open them for you." Thomas said before he left the scene.

Back with the Devastating Meteors, Fred had went to pee in the woods and a minute later he came back.

"All better?" Kid Nova asked.

"Yep, let's go." Fred said.

Soon after they continued pushing their crates back to the camp grounds, Fred began to feel something itchy and burning on him, whish was beginning to drive him nuts.

"What's wrong?" Kid Nova asked.

"I feel something itchy!" Fred whined. "It feels like it's burning."

"Come on, be brave and don't let it get to you." Kid Nova said.

But after a few seconds later, the itch on Fred began to grow, which made him lose patience.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to scratch!" Fred cried and began to scratch his groin, really fast.

"Whoa man, not in front of the kids!" Kid Nova warned.

Thomas walked over to them. "You guys are behind the other team, like WAY behind! What seems to be the hold up?" he asked.

"His groin is itchy." Kid Nova explained.

"EP!" Thomas exclaimed. "Oh my boxers, that's bad!"

"Did you happen to swaddle down when you went to peed in the woods?" Angela asked the itchy alien dog.

"Yeah." Fred said still scratching his groin.

"Did you happen to know what kind of plant did you use?" Angela asked.

"It was all green and they were all over the place." Fred explained still scratching.

"Were they loaded on the ground, about this big?" Angela asked leaning her hands to a distance from one the other.

"Yes." Fred said still scratching.

"Oh dear." Angela said giggling. "You've been swaddling yourself with poison ivy!"

Fred's eyes shrunk to the size of peas. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he cried as he started to scratch his groin by dragging himself on the beach sand.

"No way, that is AWESOME!!" Thomas shouted rolling on the ground laughing.

"I know right?" Nefarious laughed too.

Back at the camp grounds, Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, Sasha, Tawlyn, Helga, Al and Skid were opening their crates by pulling the cords with their teeth, just like Thomas told them to. Skrunch however was opening Merc and Green's crates, do to the battle-bots not having teeth, mush less mouths.

"Hey! I think I got it!" Skid said was he did one final pull and the crates opened.

A while later, the entire team had opened all of their crates.

"Hey! I got me some wood!" Qwark said pulling out boards of wood from his crate.

"And we've got here some tools, a box of nails…" Ratchet pulled out a hammer, a wrench and a box of nails from the crate.

"…and what appears to be a pool liner." Clank said pulling out some kind of blue plastic blanket.

Soon after, the Devastating Meteors have finally arrived at the camp.

"Whew, we made it." Vernon said tiered.

"Hey guys!" Ratchet greeted them.

"Hey, aren't you guys missing some dude from Gadgetron?" Skid asked.

The Meteors looked around and noticed that Freed was missing. Kid Nova and Angela were the first ones to spot Fred with his lower body under water to see if the itching was gone.

"Uh, he's getting a drink." Angela said.

"If he can with his 'wiggle'" Zephyr whispered to Cronk.

"Good one." Cronk laughed.

Moments later….

"Alright, listen guys, it's not over yet, we can do this!" Kid Nova tried to confidence his team.

But the team didn't look so confident, as some looked bored and Fred, who has come back after the itchiness was gone, was sleeping.

"Alright, listen up you maggots, we have a hot tub to build and an elimination to avoid, since I'm an intergalactic super villain and thus having leadership, I'm electing myself!" Nefarious stood up. "Any objections?"

"When do we begin, Toaster Head?" Vernon asked in a bored tone.

"Open the crates!" Nefarious yelled.

As time passed, the Speedy Comets were happily building their hot tub without casualties, while the Devastating Meteors weren't so out of casualties, as Nefarious kept bossing them around instead of helping them. Helga was also bossing a little around, which was getting on Ratchet's nerves, but even so, he carried on building the hot tub and helping out Clank, Sasha and the others if needed. Lucy offered to help Courtney Gears, who was actually starting to feel that she never felt so cared in her entire life, but their team's hot tub was not going so well as with the Speedy Comets, and Fred just kept getting hurt a lot in the process of the hot tub building. They end building their hot tubs by filling them with water from the ocean; the Devastating Meteors' hot tub wasn't well constrocted and had water spilling, so Nefarious simply taped the tub, to stop the water spilling.

When they were done, Thomas came in to judge the hot tubs. He first walked over to the Comet's hot tub and watched as the structure was really well made, with a small step way to help climb onto the tub and an engine to make the water warm.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Thomas commented and he Speedy Comets cheered.

Thomas then walked over to see the Meteors' badly built hot tub, with the seagull with the elastic stuck on it's head swimming in it. Thomas pokes the tub and water sprays out onto his face. Suddenly, the hot tub fell apart, spilling hot water all over the ground along with the seagull.

"Well, I think we have a winner…" Thomas said making a dramatic pause. "…The Speedy Comets!"

The Comets cheer out loud in victory, while the Meteors look depressed, while Nefarious looked furious.

"Speedy Comets, you are safe from elimination, and you get to hog this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer!" Thomas said.

The Comets cheer even louder.

"Alright! We get to stay for another three days!" Ratchet cheered as well did the others.

Thomas turns to the Meteors, who still looked depressed for losing. "Meteors, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now, I'll see your sorry butts at the camp fire pit tonight." He said and walked out of scene.


	5. First camper eliminated

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**First camper eliminated**

At dinner time, the Speedy Comets were trying to eat that awful food that Chef was serving, but at least they were happy about winning their first challenge. Meanwhile, the Devastating Meteors were discussing on who should they vote off.

"Well everyone, I have decided on who we should vote off." Nefarious spoke.

"And who's that?" Fred asked.

"You of course." Nefarious said.

"WHAT!? But why me?" Fred demanded.

"Well for one thing, YOU are the only one in our team wearing a chicken hat!" Nefarious harshly explained indicating the chicken shaped hat on the alien dog's head. "Not to mention who slowed us down on the hot tub building part!"

"And apparently, because you're all bandaged up from the building." Cronk added.

Yep, Fred was filled it bandages from all the time she got hurt during the hot tub building challenge.

"Well, I would personally vote off YOU! Dr. Nefarious, because I know you are up to something, cuz you are an intergalactic villain who tried to turn the entire galaxy into robots!" Fred shouted at the evil robot.

"Hey! At least I jumped off the cliff, unlike you!" Nefarious fought back. "Does anyone else agree with me?"

"Well, he most certainly didn't jump off the cliff, but then you just bosses the others around and not doing anything yourself." Lawrence said.

"WHAT!? Lawrence, who's side are you on?" Nefarious demanded.

"He's got a point, you've been forcing him to push five crates and not push any yourself." Angela said.

"Hey! At least I helped a little in the hot tub building!" Nefarious said.

"True." Lawrence said.

"But I am still voting off Fred, because he just slowed us down!" Nefarious insisted.

"Guys, let's all just chill out, just give the guy a break!" Kid Nova said. "I mean, at least did try his best at helping us build the hot tub.

"Even tough he got hurt a lot." Eugene said.

"That even reminds me of that time that we had to sacrifice on of the other war-bots into getting the refiner from the latrines of the abandoned space station on Tentrus Nebula, whish was completely filled with headless zombie kerchus." Cronk said.

"Yeah, and the poor guy had lost a leg and we had to drag him back to the ship before the kerchu tore us apart." Zephyr said.

"Man, that sure was a battle." Cronk said.

Later that night, the Devastating Meteors were at the camp fire pit sitting at the log sits. Thomas walks in holding a tray with marshmallows on it and places them at an empty can of oil.

"Devastating Meteors, welcome to Total Drama Planet's first camp fire ceremony, where we are going to decide your fate here at this camp." Thomas announced. "In normal summer camps, marshmallows are the delicious treat that campers enjoy at camp fire, but here, in Camp Solanio, marshmallows represent life. As you can see, there are only ten marshmallows on this tray. When I call each of your names, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must immediately return to the landing pad of shame and take the space shuttle of losers off this planet. In other words, you'll be out of the contest and you can't came back…EVER!"

The campers gulped at that. Kid Nova gives a wink to Angela, who giggles.

"Without further ado, let us begin the ceremony!" Thomas said. "The first marshmallow goes to…Kid Nova""

"Yes!" Kid Nova cheered and walked over to Thomas a claim his marshmallow.

"Next…Cronk!" Thomas said and Cronk when to claim his marshmallow.

"Courtney Gears!" Thomas announced and the pop star went to get her marshmallow.

"Eugene!" The little nerd kid walked up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Vernon!" Thomas announced.

"OH YEAH! Place at the table!" Vernon cheered and rushed to get his mashmallow.

"Zephyr!" Thomas said.

"YES!" The war-bot rushed to get his marshmallow and he and Cronk half-fived.

"Lucy!" Thomas announced and the little alien girl cheered as she rushed to get her marshmallow and then hugged Courteny, who just looked away.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of her head**

"Angela!" the tall furry girl walked over and claimed her marshmallow.

"Lawrence!" The buttler robot walked over and got his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Thomas said holding it. "It goes to either one of you, Nefarious and Fred."

The two of them start shacking nervously.

"So, the final marshmallow goes to…" Thomas makes a dramatic pause, making them both really nervous and desperate to get the marshmallow.

Thomas then points to both one of them and then he scratches his chin. That's when he then looks firmly at them, making them even more curious.

"………………………………………….Nefarious!" Thomas said.

Nefarious sighted in relief as he got up and walked over to claim his marshmallow.

"B-but, but…" Fred shocked.

"Can't say I'm shocked Fred, you've been scratching your groin in front of children! Not cool man!" Thomas said.

"Aww…" Fred whined.

"The landing pad of shame is that way bro." Thomas indicated the way.

"Ah so what? My first day here went horrible, so see ya guys." Fred said.

The alien dog picked up his luggage, walked down the landing pad of shame and entered the space shuttle of losers, driven by Robot Chef. Soon after, the shuttle took of into the night sky out of the atmosphere.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows, you're all safe, for tonight." Thomas said and walked away.

"Alright!" Most of the team cheered.

**Sasha: **Yep, this place pretty much still stinks. But, since I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well actually try to win this competition.

**Clank: **I still don't get the point of summer camp, but it's only just my first day, so I'm still giving it a chance.

**Ratchet: **Even with Nefarious here, I still think this is going to be the best summer ever! With a intergalactic villain here, this might just make things interesting.

"To the Speedy Comets!" Qwark stood up holding up a cup of soda.

"The Speedy Comets!" The others cheered and they all clinger their cups onto each other and took their drinks.

Yep, the Speedy Comets were having one wicked hot tub party and they were all having the time of their lives. Meanwhile, the Devestating Meteors were all walking back into their cabin, while Nefarious glared at the Comets, HARD.

**Dr. Nefarious: **Listen up people of the galaxy! Those Speedy Squeashies can enjoy their little hot tub party all they want, but I am going to win this competition, and no one's getting in my way!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous (instrumental) – Total Drama Island closing theme)

A/N: And so ends the second part of the first episode of the show. The Speedy Comets may have won this challenge, but they are still going to face more challenges and avoid eliminations, as the Devastating Meteors. What will be their next challenge? Whish team will win? And who will be the next unlucky camper to walk down the landing pad of shame? Find out in the next chapter of **RATCHET & CLANK: TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**!! R&R, please.


	6. The Awakeaphon

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**The Awake-a-phon**

**Thomas: **Last time on Total Drama Planet, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks in this crappy old summer camp, facing challenges against each other and face the judgement between the others. Their first challenges consisted in jumping of a one thousand foot high cliff into shark infested water and build the best hot tub ever. Some managed to jump off the cliff, while others were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hats. In the end, it all came down to two campers: Fred is a gadget engineer from Gadgetron, but refused to jump, slowed his team down and got a long over do hurt moment. Then there's Nefarious, who's an intergalactic super villain with an iron fisted leadership, who even though he jumped off the cliff, he bossed the other campers around. But at last, it ended up being Fred, the first unlucky camper to walk down the landing pad of shame into the space shuttle of losers. Who will be the next unlucky camper to do the walk of shame? Find out today, right here on, Total…Drama…PLANET!!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous – Total Drama Island intro song)

It has been three days since the Speedy Comets won the first challenge and Fred did the walk of shame out of the contest. Right now, it was early morning and everyone was still asleep, until Thomas honked a noise maker to a loudspeaker, thus waking everyone out of their skins/fur.

"HEY!! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!!" Tawlyn yelled out from the window of her cabin. "DO I LOOK LIKE A FARMER TO YOU?!"

A few minutes later, all the campers got up and went to the communal bathrooms to wash their faces or take showers, before they got in their outfits and walked up to the flag pole, where they met up with Thomas. Suddenly…

"AAAAAH!!" They heard someone scream from the gril's bathroom.

"It sounded like Lucy!" Vernon said.

Sasha, Tawlyn, Helga, Angela and Courtney look over the door and scream in shock to see an amoeboid corning Lucy, who was shacking in fear.

"Help me!" she cried as the amoeboid was about to eat her.

**Angela: **Okay, I don't know where that amoeboid came from, but we've gotta do something about it quick!

**Helga: **Amoeboids in the bathroom? Where is the Plumber when you need him?

"Fine, I'll help." Courtney sighted and shots an energy blast at the amoeboid, but instead of killing it, it resulted in dividing it into two small ones.

"I'll handle this one!" Helga rushed in holding two metal bars and crushes both amoeboids, dividing them into two small amoeboids, thus there being four now.

"These amoeboids are such a pain, I hate them!" Courtney said and shots a energy wave on them, this time killing them.

"Whew, thank you Courtney, and you too Helga, I really though I was a goner this time." Lucy said.

"Lucy, where did that Amoeboid come from?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I just finished peeing when it came out from one of the toilets!" Lucy said.

**Sasha: **Okay, we so need to talk to Thomas about this and call the Plumber!

**Lucy: **I HATE amoeboids! I really gotta thank Courteny Gears and Helga for saving my life!

**Helga: **Well, I certainly can't blame the little girl for being unable to handle that amoeboid, she's too young to face such creatures!

**Courtney**** Gears: **Okay, so I did help a little girl from an amoeboid. Hey! If you think I'm going to become friends with her, you're wrong! She's a squeashie and I don't befriend with squeashies!

**Angela: **We seriously need to call the Plumber and fix this problem!

**Tawlyn: **Fighting Amoeboids while trying to enjoy a bit of privacy? I don't think so!

Later, the girls met up with the other campers.

"What happened Lucy? We heard you scream." Eugene asked.

"I got a attacked by an amoeboid in the bathroom." Lucy said.

"Whoa!" Vernon and Eugene exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Courtney and Helga took care of it." Lucy said.

Then Thomas walks up to the campers. "So campers, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Thomas, we need to talk about something." Angela said.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Do the bathrooms usually have amoeboids come out of the toilets and crawl all over it?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah, we do." Thomas said. "We could hire the Plumber to fix the problem, but with amoeboids crawling in the bathrooms, will just make this shows rating go up the roof!

**Ratchet: **Ratings go up the roof? Something tells me this guy is ripping-off a certain guy I used to know.

**Skid McMarxx: **Dude! Amoeboids in the bathroom?! How are we supposed to enjoy our privacy, if we have to fight some disgusting creatures all the time??

**Big Al: **Man, why did I believe that guy? Oh wait, he tricked me into coming here.

**Sasha: **Man, I so wished I didn't sign up for this.

"Anyway, I hope you are all ready, cuz your first challenge begins in exactly one minute!" Thomas said looking at his wrist watch.

"Uh, excuse me Thomas, but I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast." Vernon said raising his hand.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Vernon, right after your 20 kilometre run around the camp!" Thomas said.

"Oh, so you're funny now huh? Well you know what I think?" Helga demanded about to attack him.

"Helga, try to control your temper!" Tawlyn whispered to her and she stopped.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Helga demanded, glaring at Thomas.

"A little." Thomas responded. "But here's the thing, the last team finishing the run, won't get breakfast!"

The campers gulped at that as their tummies started rumbling.

Soon after, everyone was in positing to start running, while waiting for Thomas to give the signal.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Thomas shouted.

Soon after, everyone started running around the lake. Ratchet was running in the lead with Clank next to him, when Helga appeared next to them.

"Alright you lard balls, let us see if you can keep up with me!" Helga taunted as she run at full speed.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you who's a lard ball!" Ratchet growled and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Clank called out running after both of them.

A little behind, Courtney wasn't running, she was walking.

**Courtney Gears: **I don't run, and I defiantly don't run in high heeled boots.

As she carried on, she stumbled upon Vernon, who was drinking water from a puddle, from running.

"EW! Vernon, you're gross!" Courtney cried.

"I…can't…go…on…" Vernon panted will drinking from the puddle.

"You're a lard squeashy, and that is what made you so tiered." Courtney said.

"And what's…your…excuse…to pretty…to run?" Angela asked panting by a tree.

"Well, I'm a robot and robots don't need to run and sweat up, while organic life forms like you need to." Courtney said walking over Vernon.

**Angela: **Okay, something tells me that me and that robot girl are not going to get along.

**Vernon: **(holding his head) Ouch, that hurt.

A few minutes later, Some of the two teams were now in the main lodge: Ratchet, Clank, Helga, Sasha, Lucy, Qwark, Skid, Al, Kid Nova, Tawlyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Skrunch.

"That was the most pathetic hike you have ever done you lard ball!" Helga said.

"Hey! I got here first then you and that's all that matters, so shut up already!" Ratchet fought back.

"Ho ho, so you're acting all tough huh? How about we wrestle? Not so tough for it huh?" Helga taunted, making ratchet growl.

"Alright, break it up you two!" Thomas shouted at them.

"Whatever." Ratchet and Helga said.

Later, Eugene was the last camper to enter the main lodge, panting a lot.

"Great going bro, because of you we didn't win the challenge!" Lucy yelled.

"Wait if they lost, that mean we won the challenge!" Sasha concluded and she and her team cheered loudly.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Calm down! That wasn't the challenge!" Thomas said laughing.

"Come again?" Clank asked.

"Hungry anyone?" Thomas asked as Chef pulled the curtain, reviling a large table with tons of mouth watering, delicious looking food.

"Whoooooaaaaaooooooow…" The organic life form campers said with dreamy looks on their faces as they walked up to the table.

**Sasha: **After three days of serving disgusting grub, I almost cried when I saw that buffet!

**Vernon: **Man! They had everything there: turkey, peas, pepperoni, rice, carrots…dude, I think I'm in haven! (dreamy look)

Later, every organic life form camper were all full after eating the entire buffet, while the robots stare at them.

**Clank: **Can't blame them for that, I heard that the food they served these last three days was disgusting. I could tell by their looks.

**Courtney Gears: **Organic life forms can be SOOO gross at times!

**Cronk and Zephyr: **(Cronk) I'm glad miss Tawlyn got the chance to eat something of use after these past three days, don't you agree Zephyr? (Zephyr) Indeed, even though we are not in the same team with her. (Cronk) Yeah, that doesn't mean we can't be friends, after all this is just a show. (Zephyr) A reality show in fact.

"Okay campers, now it's time for the second part of the challenge!" Thomas announced.

"But I though eating was the second part of the challenge." Vernon said holding his stomach.

"Nope, it was just something you will need for what I like to call: the Awake-a-phon!" Thomas said.

"The What-a-thon?!" Skid asked confused.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one!" Thomas said. "The last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So, what you are trying to say is, you've been making us run around the camp and then make us eat an entire buffet, in order to make us hard to stay awake?" Sasha asked.

"You got it!" Thomas said.

"Man, he's good." Sasha commented.

"Really good." Tawlyn agreed.

"Everyone, to the camp fire pit." Thomas said walking out of the main lodge.

"So, how long do you think it will take 'till everyone is out cold?" Ratchet asked Sasha, holding his stomach.

"About an hour, give or take." Sasha said, when she noticed Vernon all dizzy and holding his stomach. "Or maybe less."

"Excuse me Thomas, but what about us robots?" Clank asked.

"Don't worry Clank, I have something else in mind for you robots, just wait until this challenge is over." Thomas said before leaving the main lodge.

"I wonder what he will make us do." Green said nervously.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Merc sighted.

Meanwhile at the camp fire pit, twelve hours have passed since the challenge known as the 'Awake-a-thon' had started. The scene shows Ratchet, Sasha, Qwark, Skrunch, Skid, Al, Tawlyn, Vernon, Eugene, Lucy, Angela and Kid Nova all struggling to stay awake.

"Wow, it's been twelve hours since the 20 kilometer run and the buffet, and our campers are still fully awake, almost." Thomas whispered, watching the campers.

"WOOT! Twelve hours! I could stay like this for an eternity!" Vernon cheered in excitement, when without warning, he feel asleep.

"That's less one camper for the Meteors." Thomas snickered.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Eugene asked Angela, who was standing upside down.

"If I rush all my blood down my head, I can easily keep myself awake and avoid falling asleep." Angela explained.

"Cool! Can I try?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Angela said.

Lucy does the so in excitement. Meanwhile, Qwark was about to say something to Skrunch but ended up falling asleep as he fell on top of the poor monkey.

"MKAAA! KAA MKA HAAAA!!" Skrucnh cried out, trying to get out of under Qwark, only to fall asleep as well.

"And Qwark and Skrunch are out of the game as well." Thomas said. "That makes less two campers for the Comets!"

Eleven hours and thirty minutes later, Skid was standing up and moving his legs fast while standing in the same spot. Al was watching this and tried to do the same, but a few minutes later, the robot inventor ended up falling asleep as well.

"Oh man." Skid commented about that, when he fell asleep too.

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my whole entire life." Sasha yawned, feeling sleepy.

"Well, it could be way worse." Ratchet yawned too, feeling sleepy as well.

"Oh really?" Sasha asked. "How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Ratchet said smiling.

Sasha looked surprised, but she returned the smile as they both looked at each other, feeling like a shipment developing.

Thirty minutes later, Thomas stood up. "Congratulations campers! You've just made your way to the twenty four hour round! Time to take things up a notch!" As Robot Chef appeared dressed as sheep and holding a small harp, Thomas pulled out a sheet, reviling a pile of books. "Fiery Tale time!"

"Fiery Tales??" Sasha looked dumb fold. "He can't be serious!"

As Chef began playing his harp, Thomas began reading the fiery tale of 'Little Jimmy and the Twinkle Star'. Thomas read it in a slow tone, enough to make everyone fall asleep. Angel and Lucy were still standing upside down and struggling to stay awake from the story. Eugene slowly fell asleep as he laid his head on something soft and began dreaming about sheep, jumping over a harp, when suddenly…

FART!

Eugene quickly woke up as he realise that the soft spot he laid his head on was Qwark's butt, who just farted on him. Eugene kept coughing and waving his hand over his nose, because of the smell.

Robot Chef then comes into the scene dressed up as a ballerina and starts dancing around, spreading sleeping star dust on the campers, making them sleepy and yawn. Kid Nova tied himself up as an attempt to keep himself awake, but when the star dust touched him, he fell asleep and his added weight caused the tree to break off the ground and fall down to the ground, but Kid Nova was lucky to not have gotten crushed under it.

"Timber…" Sasha yawned at what happened to Kid Nova.

Fourty hours later…

"Favourite song?" Sasha asked Ratchet.

"'She would be loved'." Ratchet answered. "Favourite colour?"

"Umm, midnight blue." Sasha answered.

"Woo, mysterious, I like that." Ratchet commented.

Sasha yawned as she was about to fall asleep, but Ratchet leaned over to her, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, don't fall asleep okay?" Ratchet said as Sasha struggled to keep her eyes open. "Okay, let's try another one, favourite movie moment?"

"You're going to think it's cheesy." Sasha said.

"Aw come on, I promise I won't." Ratchet insisted.

"Okay, you know that kiss scene at the end of that blargian retro movie? The one with the guy and the three girls?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, yeah!" Ratchet laughed a little. "You saw that movie too?"

All of the sudden, their moment was interrupted, went they saw Vernon walking with his arms in front, eyes closed and…NAKED! Ratchet and Sasha looked at both clothes lying on the ground and at the alien kid.

**Vernon: **Did I forget to mention that I ate all the beans and carrots at the buffet? Well, funny thing about those, they make me sleepwalk.

Twenty six hours and twenty minutes later, Ratchet, Sasha, Angela, Lucy and Tawlyn were the only one left in the challenge. Tawlyn was moving her legs on the same spot, Angela and Lucy were still standing upside down, and Ratchet and Sasha were still having their conversation while lying on their backs.

"Are you still awake?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah…" Sasha said. "You know, I feel so tiered, that I'm not feeling tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea." Ratchet yawned. "Where's the 'Little Leviathan' again?"

"See the 'Big Leviathan'?" Sasha asked indicating at the star filled sky. "Just follow it's tail until you reach it's tip, the 'Twinkle Star', and it's right there." She concluded buy indicating the small constellation next to the 'Twinkle Star'.

"Nice…" Ratchet smiled looking at the sky and yawned.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was unable to stand on her arms any longer and fell asleep, but Angela continued her way. Tawlyn was still moving her legs, Ratchet and Sasha just sat next to the logs struggling to stay awake. Meanwhile, a naked Vernon was still sleep walking all over the island.

"Man, I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now." Sasha yawned.

Thomas then walks in drinking a cup of coffee. "What is the matter with you people?! Come on, FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!!" he insisted.

But they just keep struggling to stay awake, while the ones who fell asleep began to wake up, from their sleepy state. Al, who was close to Skid, was dreaming about kissing Helga, but when he woke up he realised he was kissing a waking up Skid's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Both Al and Skid screamed in horror and they then start panting and holding their hearts.

"Alright, Ratchet, Sasha, Tawlyn and Angela stay with me and the rest of you got take a shower for heaven's sake!" Thomas announced. "You all stink!"

Qwark, Skrunch, Eugene, Lucy, Skid, Al and Kid Nova all left, while the four remaining campers stayed. Thomas takes another drink of his coffee before making another announcement.

"Alright campers, I didn't want to come to this, just like I said to Chef last night: 'Chef, I don't want to come to this!'. But God damn it, you campers are though! So, I've came up with the most boring sleeping activity I could find!" Thomas said.

**Sasha: **Oh come on, what now?? You know what? Bring it on!

"The 'History of Bogon'!" Thomas brough out a large history book of the Bogon Galaxy. He places it over the large tin can, opens it and starts reading it in a slow and boring tone, giving everyone a hard time to stay awake.

Two chapters later, Tawlyn was already asleep, so now Angela, Ratchet and Sasha were the last ones in the challenge. But just as Thomas was about to finish reading another chapter…

"Ratchet?" Sasha asked and the sleepy lombax fell of the stump onto the ground, thus falling asleep. "Don't leave me!" Sasha cried.

"Alright campers, time for a bathroom break!" Thomas announced.

"I lasted this long girlfriend, I can go on all day." Angela said holding her groin.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another TEN chapters?" Sasha asked with a smirk.

"Oooooh, crap!" Angela cried as she rushed for the nearest bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hey Angela, you in there?" Thomas opened the bathroom door, reviling Angela sleeping, sitting on the toilet, with her pants down. Thomas looked away from her and turned to the cameras. "Well folks, looks like Angela is taking a dive on the can, which means, the official winner of the Awake-a-thon is……………..SASHA!!"

Thomas walks up to Sasha, who was laying on the floor sleeping, and holds up her arm. "The Speedy Comets have won the challenge!!" he announced.


	7. Saving the Plumber

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Saving the Plumber**

The next day at the main loge, the Speedy Comets were congratulating Sasha for winning the Awake-a-thon challenge, while The Devastating Meteors were all staring in disappointment to Angela, well almost all of them.

"Aw come on guys, I needed to go to the bathroom, how was I supposed to know that I would end up falling asleep there?" Angela tried to defend herself.

"Silence furry squishy!" Nefarious yelled "You just let your team down for letting yourself fall asleep!"

"Yeah? And if you keep treating your team that way, you will be the one to get kicked off this stinking place!" Angela fought back.

"She's got a point." Kid Nova agreed.

"WHAT??!" Nefarious demanded.

"Look man, just give the girl a break, she did the best she could do and managed to stay awake longer then me and the others on the team." Kid Nova explained.

"Urf, fine, I'll let you go this time." Nefarious said to Angela. "But only this time!"

**Kid Nova: **Man, that robot dude really needs to chill out, okay so maybe we did lose this challenge but I'm pretty sure we will win the next one.

**Angela Cross: **Okay, I let my team down, but Nefarious didn't have any need of yelling at me.

**Vernon: **(Yawns) Did I miss something?

**Lawrence: **I am pretty sure that the good doctor will get kick off today, if he doesn't behave himself.

**Dr. Nefarious: **Oh, so they all think that my iron fisted leadership is bringing me down huh? (thinks about it)

The Thomas comes in. "Well campers, it is time for the next challenge." He announced. "Since the robot campers couldn't participate in the Awake-a-thon challenge, Chef and I have come up with a challenge suitable for them."

"Well? What is it?" Helga asked.

"As of a few days ago, we received complains about amoeboids in the bathroom, ever our lawyers agreed this was a problem, so we decided to hire the Plumber to clean up the bathrooms and find out what is the source of the amoeboids." Thomas explained. "Somehow, the Plumber went down to the sewers but didn't come back out, and that's why the robots' challenge is: go down to the sewers of the communal bathrooms and find him, dead or alive. The team that manages to find him first and bring him back wins invincibility."

**Clank: **Oh dear, I don't think I'm going to like this!

**Merc: **Hmm, go down to the sewers, kick amoeboid butt and save the Plumber? Ha, piece of cake!

**Courtney Gears: **They want ME, to go down to the sewers??? Only if I was built yesterday!!!

Later on, Thomas and Chef took Clank, Merc, Green, Helga, Cronk, Zephyr, Courtney Gears, Nefarious and Lawrence to the communal bathrooms, where they first needed to deal with some of the amoeboids that were already at the surface.

"That was close one!" Green said.

"Yeah." Merc said.

"Alright, each team will flush themselves down through different toilets and look for the Plumber." Thomas said. "And remember, you have to find him either dead or alive, and that team who manages to find him first will be safe from elimination, ya dig?"

The robots nod.

"Move, move, move!" Thomas ordered.

First Clank and Lawrence hop onto different toilets, Chef flushes them down the pipe and they were off. Next Chef did the same with Merc and Cronk, then Green and Zephyr, then Helga and Courtney, who looked disgusted, and finally Nefarious.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Clank scremed while sliding down the pipe.

"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Merc cheered. "THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!"

"YYEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Cronk yelped while going down his team's pipe.

Later on, they reached the sewers and began searching in different directions. Along the way, they had to fight amoeboids that appeared in their way. With the Speedy Comets, Clank used his Clank-fu moves, Merc and Green pounded from behind and Helga body Slamed, on the amoeboids. With the Devestating Meteors, Nefarious used the lasers on his arms, Cronk and Zephyr pounded from behind, Lawrence teleported behind and crushed with his hammer and Courtney used her laser blades, on the amoeboids.

"HA, HA! No matter how many there are, these amoeboids are like insect to us!" Merc cheered on.

"YEEHAAA! HA, HA! I haven't seen action like this since…since, uh…um, since the sewer block infestation on Praxus VII!!!" Cronk remembered.

"More action and less remembering old timer!" Courtney shouted as she launched another laser blade at an amoeboid, separating it into two smaller amoeboids.

Meanwhile, Thomas, Chef and the organic life form campers were watching the action from the monitors. Ratchet was hoping that Clank would make it out alive, even though he doesn't want to show it, while Tawlyn was hoping that Cronk and Zephyr could make it out alive as well, even though they are not in the same team as her.

"I love this show, don't you Chef?" Thomas said lying back on his chair, eating popcorn.

"You bet." Chef said.

As they carry on through the sewers, killing amoeboids and unlocking some doors, the Speedy Comets were the first ones to enter a room with a strange machine pouring toxic sewage into the water and amoeboids were coming out from the water.

"I believe we found the source of the problem." Clank said.

"Yeah!" Merc said in excitement. "I wanna blow it up! Pretty please!"

Next the Devestating Meteors barge into the room and see the machine and the Comets.

"Aha! Looks like we just ran into each other right into the source of the amoeboid problem!" Nefarious said.

"Indeed we have Dr. Nefarious." Clank said in disbelief.

"But I will then be the first one to find the Plumber and win invincibility, Agent Clank!" Nefarious said in determination.

"I don't think so!" Clank said as he and his team leaped toward the machine.

"After them!" Nefarious ordered as he and his team chased after the Comets.

After fighting some amoeboids, the Comets reached the machine first and Merc and Helga smashed it good, while Clank, Green and the Meteors finished off the last amoeboids.

"Well, I guess that's that." Merc said half fiving with Helga.

"But, we still haven't found the Plumber." Courtney said.

"Hey yeah!" Cronk said.

"I believe I already know where he is." Clank said walking over to a locked drain pipe with moaning sounds coming from it.

The small robot unlocks the lid and after opening it, Clank looked into it and saw a familiar looking character pinning up his backside.

"Plumber?" Clank called.

"Eh wha?" The Plumber looked over and saw Clank. "Oh it's you! And I almost though I was gonna be stuck in here for life."

"Well, we can discuss that matter later, let's get back to the surface." Clank said as he pulled him out of the drain pipe.

After that, everyone in the room was warped out of the sewers and back into the camp grounds, where the rest were waiting for them. (Thomas used a remote teleporter to bring them back).

"Well folks, I think we've got ourselves a winner…" Thomas made yet another dramatic pause. "The Speedy Comets!!!"

The Speedy Comets all cheer loudly, while the Devastating Meteors looked depressed, or angered in Dr. Nefarious' case.

"Well Meteors, guess it's back to the camp fire pit with you." Thomas said with a naughty smirk.

"Don't rub it Thomas!" Nefarious yelled.

"He, he, he." Thomas sneakered.

**Ratchet: **Okay, I was faking about being worried about Clank, I KNEW he was going to come out of it alive! (silence) Okay, maybe I did feel a bit worried about him…Ah, what the heck all that matters is that he's okay and he did found the Plumber and that we're safe from elimination yet again!

**Clank: **Well, it was more then obvious that the Plumber got himself stuck in that drain pipe but somebody, and that same somebody must have been the one who caused the amoeboid problem in the bathrooms. But the question is: Who?

**The Plumber: **Well, I've been cleaning up the sewers and fighting amoeboids, and when I found the machine somebody grabbed me from behind before I could smash the machine and stuffed me into that drain pipe, and that's all I remember…

**Dr. Nefarious: **(growls) I can't believe we lost again! Curse that Agent Clank! If only he was on MY robot army of evil!


	8. Second camper eliminated

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Second camper eliminated**

That night, while the Speedy Comets were celebrating with yet another hot tub party, the Devastating Meteors were back at the camp fire ceremony, to see who will get kicked out of the planet for good. Thomas walked into the scene holding a tray of marshmallows.

"Well Meteors, it really does suck to be back here doesn't it?" Thomas asked.

"Let's just get this over with Thomas!" Nefarious grumbled.

"Fine." Thomas said. "As you can see, there are only 9 marshmallows on this tray, and when I call each of your names, come claim one of them. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must return to the landing pad of shame and take the Space Shuttle of Losers off this planet. In other words, you'll be out of the contest and you can't come back…EVER!"

Most of the team gulped at that.

"Now then, the first marshmallow goes to Lawrence!" Thomas said and Lawrence came to pick up his marshmallow.

"Angela!" Thomas said and Angela walked over to pick up her marshmallow.

"Lucy!" Thomas said and she walked over to pick up her marshmallow.

"Kid Nova!" Thomas said and Kid Nova walked over to pick up his marshmallow.

"Eugene!" Thomas said and the little alien kid walked over to pick up his marshmallow.

"Cronk and Zephyr!" Thomas said.

"EH HAAA!!!" The two war-bots half fived and went to pick up their marshmallows.

"Nefarious!" Thomas said.

"YES!" The evil robot cheered and rushed to claim his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Thomas said holding the said marshmallow. "And it goes to one of you, Vernon or Courtney Gears."

Vernon shock nervously, while Courtney look pretty confident. There was a huge dramatic silence that lasted like 50 seconds, when finally…

"…………………………………….Vernon!" Thomas said.

Vernon sighted in relief and walked over to claim his marshmallow. Courtney looked shocked.

"Well Courtney, looks like you've just won a ticket to Loserville!" Thomas teased. "Off to the landing pad of shame now."

"Aw whatever, who needs this crappy HV show anyway?!" Courtney demanded out loud and kicked on Thomas' leg before heading for the landing pad of shame.

"OW!!!" Thomas cried holding his leg. "Darn it! That hurt!"

"Wait Courtney!" Lucy shouted as she rushed over to her. "Before you go, I have a little present for you!"

Lucy gives Courtney what appeared to be a little drawing that looked like both Courtney and Lucy singing together. Courtney looked curiously.

"This is for me?" Courtney asked.

"Yep, did it myself, and remember, it was nice of you being my friend and all and well…I'll miss you!" Lucy said and hugs her.

"Uuuuum…" Courtney hesitated. "I'll…miss you too Lucy."

She gave her a small hug and after breaking from it, Courtney walked down the landing pad of shame and left the planet in the shuttle of losers.

"Well, ugh…" Thomas said still holding his still hurting leg. "The rest of you have a good night sleep, you're all safe."

**Lucy: **I've been Courtney Gears' fan for so long and I've finally had a chance to be friend her in this show. Shame she's gone, but I'll never forget the moments we had.

"To the Devastating Meteors!" Nefarious said holding up his marshmallow on a stick. "And to not end up here next week!"

The screen zooms to a full view of the island and into a full view of the planet as the shuttle of losers with Courtney Gears on board flew past the camera.

(Theme song: I wanna be famous (instrumental) – Total Drama Island closing theme)

A/N: Well, and another episode clear. Next time the campers are going to have a really hurting moment on their next challenge. If you want to find out about it, then stay tuned for the next chapter of **RATCHET & CLANK: TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**!!! R&R, please!


	9. Dodge Brawl

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Dodge Brawl**

**Thomas: **Last time on Total Drama Planet, the campers were forced to have a 20 kilometre run around the camp, but it was all made up with a delicious and mouth watering buffet. However, these things were all part of the plan for the challenge known as 'The Awake-a-thon', where the last camper who managed to stay awake the longest, would win invincibility. Everyone had to do everything in their power to stay awake, even surviving boring sleeping activities. In the end, Sasha managed to stay awake the longest, thus won invincibility. Next, the robots, who didn't participate in this challenge, were sent on a challenge of their own, where they had to save the Plumber in the sewers. At the end, Clank found the Plumber and thus another win for the Speedy Comets. Finally, it was pop star Courtney Gears who got voted off and walked down the landing pad of shame, but not before having an emotional moment with her young fan girl Lucy. Now then, who will be the next camper to be sent home? Find out in this torturing and exciting episode of, Total…Drama…PLANET!!!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous – Total Drama Island intro theme)

The next day, most of the campers were already at the main lodge eating breakfast. Nefarious walks in and everyone looks at him, struggling not to laugh.

"What?" Nefarious asked confused and annoyed.

"Dude, look like someone's been drawing all over you!" Kid Nova said, still struggling not to laugh.

"What?!" Nefarious asked.

He brings out a mirror and looks at himself, and freaks out to see kid-like drawings all over his body.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Nefarious cried while everyone laughed at him. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS OUTRAGE!?!?!" the pissed of evil robot doctor demanded.

Qwark looked away, whistling, as if he had nothing to do with it. Ratchet and Clank looked at him and guess that he was the one who drew on Nefarious.

**Qwark: **Yeah, it's true, I'm the one who drew all over him. Back in our childhood, I just LOVED to pick on that guy, when he was still a skinny organic life form guy with the head gear. (laughs)

**Ratchet: **For much Qwark can be immature and an idiot, I have to admit, THAT was funny! (laughs a little)

"Whoa Nefarious! You look like crap dude!" Thomas laughed at the evil doctor.

"Stuff it Thomas!" Nefarious yelled.

"Alright campers, just to announce that the next challenge is going to take place at the gym court!" Thomas announced. "Meet me and Chef there in ten minutes and be prepared to bring it!"

"I wonder what torturous idea he has in mind this time." Tawlyn asked gloomily.

One hour later, the campers, Thomas and Chef were now at a gym court, surrounded by glass walls, gym benches, each with the team's banner. Chef was dressed up as a referee.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is a classic game of Dodge ball." Thomas said holding a red ball of rubber. "The rules are simple: each team will throw balls at the opposing team, and the member that gets hit or if his ball is cough by a member of the opposing team is out. You can also use the ball you have in your hands to deflect incoming balls, but if knocks your ball of your hands, you're out!"

"Wait! What do I have to do if the ball comes at me?" Lucy asked.

"You dodge it!" Thomas said throwing the ball at Lucy and she gets hit in the forehead, causing a bump on it as she was knocked down. "Oooooh! You were supposed to dodge it!"

"Right." Lucy said holding her head, while getting up.

"Now campers, you have one minute to choose five members for each team before we begin." Thomas announced.

With the Speedy Comets…

"So, which of you is going out there?" Tawlyn asked.

"Well, I will personally go there and show those pansies what it means to be though and strong!" Helga said confidently.

"Well Helga, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to play too!" Ratchet said.

"YOU!?" Helga laughed. "You make me laugh! What makes you think a lard ball who has disgraced my obstacle courses in the past can handle this??"

"Hey! Don't you talk about the boss like that!" Merc yelled.

"Yeah!" Green agreed.

"Oh so you're protecting the weakling against a tons of abs like me huh?" Helga taunted. "Well bring it on!"

"People please, let's not behave like children!" Clank said.

"Fine." Helga huffed. "Just stay out of my way!"

With the Devastating Meteors…

"Okay, I have decided on who should we pick for this game." Nefarious said.

"And who are they?" Angela asked.

"Lawrence, Cronk, Zephyr, Kid Nova and myself." Nefarious said. "What do you think?"

"Fine with me." Vernon said.

"Yeah, me too." Lucy said holding her head, still with a bump on her head.

Back with the Speedy Comets…

"Then it's settled, Helga, Merc, Green, Qwark and me will start on this round." Ratchet said.

Most of the team nods in agreement, when Helga leaned over to Ratchet. "You better not disgrace me like you did to my obstacle courses in the past you lard ball of fuzz, or you will be dealing with me in a wrestling challenge!" she threatened.

"Whatever…" Ratchet rolled his eyes.

After the one minute passed, the campers who are going to play in the first round walk onto the court: Ratchet, Helga, Merc, Green and Qwark on the Comets side, and Nefarious, Lawrence, Cronk, Zephyr and Kid Nova in the Meteors side. Chef who was sitting on the couch sit blew the whistle and the game began.

Helga throws her ball at Lawrence, but he dodges it. The Lawrence throws his ball at Helga, but she catches it.

"You're out Lawrence!" Chef shouted.

"Oh blow." Lawrence said walking off the field.

Kid Nova throws his ball at Ratchet and the lombax throws his at him. Kid Nova gets hit while Ratchet managed to dodge.

"You're out Kid Nova!" Chef shouted and Kid Nova walked out of the field.

The two robot duos from opposite teams throw their balls at each other, but they all get hit, and they were all out. Now only Nefarious was left in the Meteors' side, while on the Comet's side was Ratchet, Qwark and Helga. The three campers grin evilly while Nefarious smiled nervously.

"Hey Nefarious! This brings back memories doesn't it?" Qwark asked.

"Uh oh." Nefarious whispered under his breath.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

Ratchet, Qwark and Helga throw their balls at Nefarious. The evil robot tried to dodge, but all balls hit him hard, breaking him apart.

"COOOOMEEEEEEEETSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Nefarious' yelled as his broken parts spread all over the field.

Chef blows the whistle, marking the end of the first round.

"And the Speedy Comets won the first round, with a wicked finishing move on Dr. Nefarious!" Thomas said.

"Oh yeah!" Ratchet shouted in victory.

"How do you like that Toaster Head?" Qwark called out.

"I'll get you for this Speedy Comets!!!" Nefarious yelled while Lawrence picked up his parts off the field.

In the second round, on the Comets' side was Ratchet, Qwark, Helga, Clank and Tawlyn, and on the Meteor's side was Vernon, Eugene, Lucy, Angela and Kid Nova. On the Meteor's bench was Lawrence rebuilding Nefarious. Chef blows the whistle and the second round begins.

"Wait! What do I have to do with this again?" Lucy asked holding her ball.

Helga throws her ball at Lucy and she gets hit in the head again, knocking her down and causing another bump on her forehead.

"You're out Lucy!" Chef shouted.

Lucy walked off the field, still holding her forehead, now with two bumps on it, and sits next to Lawrence, who was still repairing Nefarious.

The game continues as the two teams continue throwing their balls at the opposing team and dodging incoming balls. Angela throws her ball at Helga, but she deflects it with the ball in her hands, bouncing it back at Angela and hit her in the face.

"Okay, time to show you my wicked hidden skills!" Eugene said.

"Hidden skills huh? Okay, show me." Clank dared.

Eugene does some martial arts pose but when he throws the ball, he accidentally caused it to throw the ball on the floor and it bounced into the air and landed in the middle of the Comets' side. Clank picks it up and gives an evil smirk at Eugene.

"AAAAAH!!!" Eugene screamed like a little girl as he ran away, but Clank threw the ball and hit him.

"You're out Eugene!" Chef shouted and Eugene walked off the field.

Kid Nova then throws his ball and manages to hit Tawlyn, eliminating her. Then Helga throws her ball at Kid Nova who dodges and then throws another ball at her, but she manages to dodge it.

"Alright take this! QWARK FORCE!!!" Qwark throws his ball and hits Kid Nova across the face, knocking him down.

"Oooooh! Now that's what I call a killer move!" Thomas commented. "Yep, he's gonna feel that in the morning!"

Vernon and Angela throw their balls and manage to hit Qwark and Helga, who didn't have time to dodge, eliminating them. Clank throws his ball at Vernon, but Angela caught it in time, thus eliminating Clank. Now only Ratchet was left on the Comets' side and Angela and Vernon on the Meteors' side.

"Ha! There's no way he can do it by himself!" Helga said.

"Come on Ratchet you can do it!" Clank cheered him on.

"Yeah! Go Ratchet go!" Skid cheered as well.

Angela and Vernon throw their balls at Ratchet, but the lombax dodged them with a side jump. Next Ratchet grabs his ball, takes aim and throws the ball with a spin hurl at Vernon but missed.

"Ha! You missed me!" Vernon taunted.

Then the flying spinning ball took a tight turn and hit Vernon from behind, eliminating him.

"Now that's one tough ball to dodge!" Thomas commented.

Angela throws her balls at Ratchet, but he dodges them all. Next the lombax grabs a ball and frictions it on the side of his trousers, filling the ball with static electricity. Next he throws it at Angela, who starts running around the field with the electric ball chasing her. The chase ends with Angela crashing on the glass wall and the ball hits her, thus eliminating her. Chef blows the whistle, marking the end of the second round.

"And the Speedy Comets have won the second round!" Thomas shouted. "Only one more round and they will be safe from elimination!"

The Speedy Comets cheer on Ratchet, while the Devastating Meteors looked disappointed.

"Come on guys cheer up! We can't always be winners." Kid Nova said.

"Tell that to the Comets!" Nefarious shouted. "Come here, I have planned a new strategy plan, whish I like to call: "A Nefarious welcoming commodity"!"

"Is it something different from those other strategies that you planned before? And the time before that?" Lawrence asked.

"Of course it is Lawrence, just listen!" Nefarious yelled.

So, they all gathered up as Nefarious began explaining his strategy.

"You all got that?" Nefarious asked.

"I think so." Angela said.

"Then let's do it!" Nefarious said.

In the third round, on the Comets' side was Ratchet, Al, Skid, Merc and Green, and on the Meteors' side was Nefarious, Lawrence, Angela, Kid Nova and Vernon. Chef blew the whistle and the third round began.

First Al and Skid throw their balls at Nefarious and Angela, but the two Meteor members dodge them. The two balls bounce from the glass wall and Vernon catches them, and then hands them to Nefarious and Angela. Next, Nefarious, Angela, Lawrence and Kid Nova throw their balls at the same time and they all hit Al HARD, knocking him out. Ratchet, Skid, Merc and Green gather around him and see him slowly waking up in daze.

"You're out Al!" Chef shouted.

The Devastating Meteors cheer, but it wasn't over yet. The Meteors do the same strategy again and they hit each comet member, one after the other. First Skid, then Merc, then Green and finally, to Clank, Sasha and the others shock, Ratchet who was brutally knocked backwards onto the glass wall, knocking him out and leaving a huge crack on the wall. Chef blows the whistle, marking the end of the third round.

"And the win goes to…the Devastating Meteors!!!" Thomas shouted.

The Devastating Meteors cheer in victory, while Clank, Sasha, Tawlyn and Skrunch rushed to the unconscious lombax side.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Wake up!" Clank shook the still unconscious lombax, while Sasha, Tawlyn and Skrunch looked worried.

Ratchet moaned as he slowly began to open his huge green eyes to see his friends around him.

"W-What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Thank goodness you're alright Ratchet; the Meteros knocked you out for a second with a brutal attack!" Clank said.

With the Devastating Meteors, Nefarious laughed evilly while some of the other continued to cheer.

"My, my Doctor, this strategy of yours worked out quiet well!" Lawrence commented. "I'm surprised we even knocked out Ratchet!"

"Of course we did! My plan was flawless!" Nefarious said all confident.

"Okay then, we'll just use it again in the next round!" Kid Nova said.

"You can sit this one out Eugene." Angela said.

"ME??? But I sat out the last round!" Eugene protested.

"Sorry bro, better luck next time." Vernon said.

"Fine…" Eugene moaned as he walked back to the bench.

With the Speedy Comets, Helga looked furious with Ratchet and the others who played in the last round.

"You lard balls made me sick out there!" Helga yelled. "Why did I even trust into sending you guys out there???"

"But…Helga…" Al said shaken.

"Hey! Give us a break Helga! The Meteors must have come up with a strategy to use on us!" Ratchet protested.

"Ratchet's right! The Meteros lost these two last challenges, so it's obvious that they are trying to do anything possible to beat us!" Skid said.

"Nevertheless, you made me sick out there! Which is why I am going to sit you guys out of the next round!" Helga said. "Qwark, Skrunch, Sasha, Tawlyn, you guys are next in this round with me!"

"Fine with me." Tawlyn said.

"Do not worry, Captain Qwark is on the job!" Qwark said in his heroic tone.

**Ratchet: **I swear! If Helga keeps on pushing on us like that, I am SO going to vote her off! That is…if we lose this challenge.

**Helga: **Lard Balls like Ratchet make me sick! His weak performances have disgraced my obstacle courses too many times in the past and if we lose this challenge, I am voting him off!

**Clank: **Helga is quiet pushy and bossy. I remember the first time, when Ratchet and I finished one of her obstacle courses, she forced us to pay for the prize whish was the Swing Shot, when she was supposed to give it to us for free, because the prize was ours from Qwark, all because she thought that our performance on the obstacle course stank. So, if we lose this challenge, I'll vote her off too.

The next round began and in less the a few seconds, Helga, Qwark, Sasha, Tawlyn and Skrunch were all knocked out by the Meteors, who used the 'Nefarious welcoming commodity' strategy again, thus the Meteors won this round and cheered in victory.

"Well teams, looks like you're all in a tie!" Thomas said. "Now it's time for the Final Round, so be prepared to show us what you're made of!"

And so, the final round begins and both sides throw balls at the other team, while dodging incoming balls, in this round they switched members who were eliminated with the ones on the bench. They throw and dodge, throw and dodge, throw and dodge and so on, when Tawlyn manages to hit Angela, then Vernon hits Green, then Ratchet dodges Nefarious' ball and power throws his ball at the evil robot's head, knocking it off his shoulders.

"ARRRRGH!!!" Nefarious' head cried out loud as it feel in the middle of the field along with his decapitated body.

"THAT was payback for knocking me out!" Ratchet taunted.

"Oh yeah baby, you messed with the wrong lombax!" Merc taunted with laughs.

As they continue, they keep throwing the balls and dodge. The round lasted for 5 minutes when Sasha and Lucy throw their balls at each other, and both get eliminated. Now on the field was Helga on the Comets side and Eugene on the Meteors side.

"Oh dear, I kind of feel sorry for Eugene." Clank said.

"Come on Helga, let's finish this!" Qwark shouted.

"Yes, go Helga go!" Al cheered.

"Aw man, we're going back to the ceremony again." Nefarious said while Lawrence attached his head back on his shoulders.

Helga grinned evilly at Eugene, who was shacking like a leaf, but then showed determination and began doing martial art poses.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're going down!" Helga said and throws her ball at him, but to everyone's surprisingly shock, Eugene dodged it.

Helga throws again and again, but Eugene dodges them all, matrix style. The Meteors looked shocked and yet impressed.

"Time out!" Angela said to Chef.

Eugene walked back to the bench and Vernon gave him a glass of water.

"That was awesome bro!" Vernon commented. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"I guessed the time on Dreadzone and those martial art movies really paid off." Eugene simply said.

"You did great out there Eugene, but dodging isn't enough!" she said. "To win, you have to either hit her with a ball, or catch the ball she throws at you."

"Think you can handle it little guy?" Kid Nova asked.

"I'll try." Eugene said.

Back on the field, Eugene looked determined to eliminate Helga, who was more then confident to win the challenge. The Devastating Meteors cheered Eugene on.

"OUT YOU GO LARD BALL!!!" Helga shouted as she did a power throw at Eugene, who appeared to have been hit and knocked backwards onto the glass wall, leaving a huge crack on it.

The Meteors gasped, as they thought they lost, when Eugene lifted his arm up, holding the ball, whish means…

"He caught the ball! Eugene caught the ball!" Vernon shouted.

"The winners…the Devastating Meteors!!!" Thomas announced.

The Meteors cheer loudly as they pick up Eugene and toss him up and down. Meanwhile, Helga was shocked.

"Beatten…by a lard ball???" she shocked, then fell on her knees and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Well Comets, looks like it's your first camp fire ceremony during your stay here!" Thomas announced. "I'll see your sorry butts at the camp fire pit tonight!"

**Helga: **NO! NO! NO!! NOOOO!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN BEATTEN BY A LARD BALL!!!!!! THIS JUST CAN'T BE ANYMORE HUMILIATING!!!! (cries in humiliation)

**Dr. Nefarious: **(laughs evilly) Finally! My first victory against the Speedy Comets! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT EVER!!!! (continues laughing evilly)

**Eugene: **(While eating potato chips) I guess I'm now a role model now that I've won the Dodge Ball challenge. People will probably ask for my autograph when the show is over and stuff.


	10. Third camper eliminated

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Third camper eliminated**

Later that night, the Speedy Comets were all sitting at the camp fire pit, ready for the elimination to begin. Helga was still feeling humiliated after losing the dodge ball challenge to a kid, while Al tried to comfort her. Then Thomas walks in with a tray with 10 marshmallows.

"Well campers, you all casted your votes and made your decisions." Thomas announced. "The campers who get these marshmallows will be safe, while one won't, and that same camper will have to return to the landing pad of shame and catch the space shuttle of losers, and can never come back...EVER!"

The campers looked at each other in concern while others gulped nervously.

"The first marshmallow goes to…Qwark!" Thomas announced.

"YES!" Qwark shouted and walked over to Thomas to claim his marshmallow.

"Next…Sasha!"

The cazar walked over to Thomas and claim her marshmallow.

"Ratchet!"

The lombax walked over to claim his marshmallow.

"Clank!"

The little robot walked over to claim his marshmallow.

"Skrunch!"

The one-eyed monkey leap over to Thomas and claimed his marshmallow.

"Merc and Green!"

"OH YEAH!!!" The two battle robots half fived and hovered over to Thomas and claim their marshmallows.

"Skid!"

Skid sighted in relief and walked over to the host to claim his marshmallow.

"Tawlyn!"

The Makadian walked over to Thomas and claimed her marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Thomas began his dramatic pause as Helga and Al looked worried. "…………………………………..Al!"

"Oh, sorry Helga." Al said feeling sorry for her and walked over to claim his marshmallow.

"Well Helga, looks like it's landing pad of shame time baby!" Thomas teased.

"What!? But!?" Helga looked shocked, then she got up looking angry. "Very well then, you lard ball just lost the only one who is fit and strong in this team!"

Then most of the team threw their marshmallows at her face. "HEY!" Helga protested.

"Sorry Helga, but you need to learn a little something called 'respect'!" Tawlyn said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Helga said dryly and walked down the landing pad of shame.

"Helga! Just so you know, I've never got to vote you off! You're my girl!" Al shouted, before she boarded the space shuttle of losers.

Helga looked back and saw Al waving at her, and she waved him back before the door closed. And with that, the space shuttle of loser took off into space, while the large alien geek watched.

**Thomas: **Okay, so this camp fire ceremony's drama level was just so and so. But I still get paid! (laughs) BONUS!!!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous (instrumental) – Total Drama Island ending theme)

A/N: And so concludes another dramatic story of our fellow campers and there goes another camper home. What next torturous challenge awaits? Who will be the next one to catch the space shuttle of losers? Find out in the next dramatic episode of **RATCHET & CLANK: TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**!!! R&R, please.


	11. Stars are born

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**Stars are born**

**Thomas: **Last time, on Total Drama Planet, the campers were put into test in a classic game of Dodge ball! There were bruises, killer moves, tears and dangerous strategies! In the end, the Devastating Meteors declared their first victory by winning this challenge, all thanks to Eugene, by catching Helga's ball, thus eliminating her from the game! At the camp fire ceremony, Helga was the next unlucky camper to leave the planet forever, because of her disrespect about the ones she seen as weaklings. Will the Comets gain their glory back? Will the Meteors win again? And will Nefarious avoid getting smashed to bits again? Find out in this exciting and super dramatic episode of Total…Drama…PLANET!!!

(Theme song: I wanna be famous – Total Drama Island intro song)

That morning, at the boy's side of the Comets cabin, Ratchet slowly began to wake up as he let out a loud yawn. He climbed down from his bunk bed and started doing morning push ups. Then he sniffed something smelly that woke him up completely. He looks on the floor and-

"GAAAAH!!!" Ratchet freaked out as he saw a stinky green pair of underpants on the floor.

The lombax saw the Qwark emblem on it and growled with a mad look. "QWAAAARK!!!" Ratchet yelled at the bumbling hero who slowly woke up.

"Oh, good morning Ratchet." Qwark said innocently, when the angry lombax showed him the stinky underpants.

"Qwark, how many times have I told you not to leave your underwear lying around the cabin???" Ratchet demanded.

"Huh? Oh, uh…Um, well…uh…I…Uumm…" Qwark hesitated nervously.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" Skid asked sleepily, because of the yelling.

"Qwark just left his underwear lying on the floor, AGAIN!" Ratchet explained.

Clank, Merc and Green activated themselves from their stand by modes, while Al just rolled of his bottom bunk bed, and fell on the floor, as he slowly woke up and got up and Skrunch almost fell of the bunk bed above Qwark's.

"What is all the commotion about?" Clank asked.

"Qwark disturbed Ratchet with his dirty laundry or something." Skid woke up and yawned.

Outside, Thomas' voice sounded from the loudspeaker, causing the seagull from waking up from his beauty sleep and fall of from his nest. "Alright campers, enough beauty sleeping, your next challenge begins in one hour, so get washed, get dressed and get your breakfast now!" he announced.

Back in the boy's side of the Comets' cabin, Ratchet glared at Qwark. "We'll talk about this later Qwark, don't think you are off the hook, 'cause you're not!" he threatened.

Qwark just simply gulped and nodded.

**Qwark: **Okay, so I just left my underwear lying on the floor, he didn't have to yell at me for that!

1 hour later, all the campers were now sitting at the benches in front of what appeared to be a theatre stage.

"Are we going to see a musical?" Lucy asked. "I LOVE musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing!"

Thomas then walked on top of the stage as he began to make his announcement: "Welcome campers, to Camp Solanio's sophisticated, state-of-the-art, theatre grounds, where it will take place one of camps favourite challenges: a talent contest!" he said.

**Skid: **Talent contest? WOHOO!!! Finally something I can handle!

**Lucy: **Talent contest!?!?! Oh man, we'd be better of if we hadn't voted off Courtney Gears!

**Lawrence: **Well, things just got interesting.

"For this challenge, each team will have 8 hours to pick 3 talented teammates to participate in the contest!" Thomas continued. "Juggling, dancing, singing, showing off your skills, ANYTHING goes, as long as it's legal!"

"Rats..." Nefarious growled, since he had some illegal talent in mind.

"Each of your talents will also be judged by our very own, Graaaaand Robot Chef Bruce's Chef-o-meter!" Thomas announced as a spoon shaped meter with Robot Chef Bruce's face on its head appeared on top of the holoscreen. "In the end, the most talented camper with the highest rank wins invincibility and he or she and his or her team will be safe from elimination for tonight, while the loser will be sending another unlucky camper home, got that?"

The campers nodded in agreement.

"Okay, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" Thomas shouted.

And with that, the 2 teams were all sitting at their own cabins as they decide on whish one of the 3 most talented members of their teams will participate in the contest.

With the Speedy Comets…

"Alright campers, I Captain Qwark, as your team captain I-" Qwark got interrupted by Ratchet.

"Hold on a sec!" Ratchet intervened. "Who nominated YOU team captain?!"

"Skrunch, Al, Skid and I have been casting votes and I've been nominated." Qwark explained. "Is that a problem?"

"If I said 'yes', then you would wish you never got your feet on this planet." Ratchet said grimly.

"Uh…" Qwark immediately realized what he meant and then turned to Clank, Sasha, Merc, Green and Tawlyn. "Hey, you guys are cool with this right?"

"Uh, I guess so." Clank said uneasily while Sasha, Tawlyn and the two battle bots nodded slightly in agreement.

"Good!" Qwark said. "Skrunch, Al and I will be the judges, is that okay Ratchet?"

"Whatever…" Ratchet sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Then let's get started!" Qwark said.

With the Devastating Meteors…

Lucy was holding a microphone linked to a stereo, singing one of Courtney Gear's songs in karaoke. When she ended the song, the other stared dumb founded.

Back with the Comets…

Qwark picked up heavy objects like a large rock, a refrigerator; a box filled with gas tanks, and a 500000 pound weight, and started juggling with them, while the others watched.

"Are you also going to take part of the audition?" Ratchet asked Sasha.

"I doubt it." Sasha said. "You should be in this though; you've got a hot shot talent."

"Okay, and thanks for the complement." Ratchet said and Sasha giggled.

'Looks like the lovebirds are beginning to hook up.' Clank though and chuckled while looking at the lombax and the cazar.

Qwark then made his big finally by tossing them all up in the air and all the heavy junk landed on his left hand above his head. "Ta-daaaaa!" he shouted.

"Man, that was quiet wicked dude!" Skid commented. "I vote for him to be in the show!"

"Oh, me too!" Al said.

"Mkaaa!" Skrunch said.

"Why thank you!" Qwark said. "Who's next?"

Back with the Meteors…

Cronk and Zephyr were dancing at the sound of loud metal music from the stereo. While dancing, they were telling one of their stories from their days and the metal music was to make it sound more epic. In the end, everyone looked amazed; it was pretty good, for a bunch of old rusty war-bots, but they gave him a small applause.

"Fine, sign them Lawrence." Nefarious told his assistant.

"That, I will do, sir." Lawrence said.

"Next!" Nefarious called.

"Me! I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes!" Angela said as she stood up on her hands.

"Yeah, but that would accurate if you were a monkey." Nefarious said and a banana pill was thrown at his face by an angry Skrunch, who was calling out with his monkey language. The others laugh at him.

"What's wrong Clank?" Ratchet asked his robot sidekick who looked shocked at Skrunch.

"Skrunch has a pretty stingy tongue!" Clank complained.

"SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" Nefarious yelled at the campers who were still laughing at him.

After everyone stopped laughing, Eugene walked up to place and prepares to show his talent, but before he could start…

"Next!" Nefarious shouted.

"Aw man!" Eugene complained.

Back with the Speedy Comets…

Ratchet was showing off his fire arm skills by shooting down targets with his Magma Combustor, whish represented villains like Chairman Drek, Thug Leader, Mutant Protopet, Giant Klunk, Nefarious Mungo, Luna, Otto Destruct, Captain Slag and Percival Tachyon. Almost everyone cheered at his talent.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you're in." Qwark said nervously.

"Thank you everyone, you are too kind." Ratchet bowed to his team, pleased.

With the Devastating Meteors, Lawrence was showing off with his guitar, or whish he likes to call: 'Bass Odessey'. In the end, everyone liked it and applauded to him.

"Well, I guess it's Cronk and Zephyr's story, Lawrence's Bass Odessey." Angela said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Back with the Comets…

Clank was now showing off his spinning flaming bars, as he mixes it with his Clank-Fu moves. Everyone looked worried about this.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Al asked.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing this at the agency!" Clank said.

The little robot tosses the bars up the air, but when they came falling down, everyone took cover and Clank failed to catch one of the bars as he took cover too and the bar crashed on the ground, leaving a burning crater on it.

"I…kind of missed the catching class." Clank said with a nervous chuckle.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Uh guys, the bushes are on fire." Ratchet warned while pointing at the burning bush.

Skid hoped on his hoverboard and rode it into the supplies cabin, grabbed a fire extinguisher, rode toward the burning bushes and used to extinguisher to put out the fire. Then he rode back to his team and started showing off his pro-hoverboarder skills and concluded with a laid back pose. Everyone cheered.

"Well, guess that settles it." Qwark said. "It's going to be me, Skid and…" notices Ratchet glaring at him. "…oh yeah, and Ratchet. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great." Qwark said.

"Um, if you excuse me, I'm going for a swim, just to cool off." Sasha said.

The cazar went back into the cabin and came out in her swimming suit. Ratchet then walked over to her.

"Hey Sasha, I'll come with you." He said.

"Sure." Sasha said but then noticed the cameras and said. "I mean whatever."

And they both walked toward the docks. While Qwark watched them, this gave him an idea for a threat to stop Ratchet from entering the contest. He sneaked back to the cabin, but Clank noticed this and became suspicious.

At the theatre stage, the Devastating Meteors were practicing for the contest. Well at least, Lawrence, Cronk and Zephyr were, because they were the ones participating in the contest. The rest were just entertaining themselves before the beginning of the contest.

"So, is it true you can stand on your hands for 20 minutes?" Kid Nova asked Angela.

"Wanna bet I can't?" Angela asked holding a chocolate bar.

"Oh, you're on!" Kid Nova said.

"I'll take a piece of that action!" Eugene said.

"HA! That's stupid! No one can stand on their hands for twenty minutes!" Nefarious said.

"Empty up then!" Angela said

Everyone took out their bets, mostly bags of bolts, Vernon' submarine sandwich and Angela's chocolate bar.

"Okay, twenty minutes, starting…now!" Angela stood up on her hands.

Angela had to move around in order to keep her balance as everyone watched her. The rest of the team noticed that Angela got her leg rapped around a support cord and as she tried to break free, she accidentally snapped the cord and a spot light fell on top of Lawrence and his guitar. Everyone gasped in horror.

"LAWRENCE!!!" Nefarious cried.

"OH CRAP!!!" Angela cried in guilt.


	12. The Talent Contest: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**The Talent Contest: Part 1**

The scene shows Lawrence sitting on stage, covered in bandages, while trying to fix his broken guitar, while Cronk, Zephyr, Nefarious and Angela watched.

"Please, don't die on me!" Lawrence begged and glared at Angela. "You! You killed my guitar!"

"I didn't mean to!" Angela defended herself. "Maybe there's something I can do!"

Angela tries to fix the guitar herself, but ends up breaking it to bits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Lawrence let out a Darth Vader style cry over the 'death' of his guitar.

"You stupid squishy! I'll annihilate you for this!" Nefarious yelled at Angela.

"I'm so sorry! Really!" Angela said.

Meanwhile…

Qwark sneaked back into the cabin, planning something naughty to get his sweet revenge on Ratchet for scolding him about the underwear. Clank followed him, suspicious about what he might be doing.

**Clank: **Qwark is defiantly planning something, and I am about to find out what it is!

Clank peeked through the screen door to see what Qwark was doing. Meanwhile, Sasha was sitting at the docks with Ratchet, chit-chatting.

"Sometimes, I feel like trying to get away from everyone, it's like they are all driving me crazy." Sasha explained. "Well, almost all of them."

Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry Sasha, I'm sure it will be fine." He said comforting her.

Then they hear running steps. They look back and see Skid and Al running down the docks at full speed.

"CANNON BALL!!!" They both shouted as they jumped into the water, causing a big splash on both Ratchet and Sasha.

Sasha growled. "ARGH! I HATE this place!" she roared as she walked back to camp.

"Nice going you guys!" Ratchet scolded both of them before he left following Sasha.

"Yeah, nice going!" Al scolded Skid, who just stared at him.

Inside the Boy's side of the Comets' cabin, Qwark was messing with Ratchet and Clank's luggage, searching for gadgets that they might have bought with them.

"There's gotta be one here somewhere." Qwark said as he went through a lot of stuff. "AHA!"

Qwark pulled out what appeared to be a mechanical glove weapon like the ones that Ratchet used during his adventure. "Just what I have been looking for." Qwark said. "This is just what I need for my plan to vote off Ratchet!" he laughed evilly.

Outside the cabin, Clank saw and heard the whole thing and gasped. He then saw Ratchet and Sasha coming and quickly rushed to the lombax.

"Ratchet! Qwark is doing something bad again!" Clank said.

"What? What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"I just overheard him saying that he is planning to make everyone vote you off!" Clank said.

"WHAT!?!" Ratchet shouted. "Where is he?"

"In the cabin hurry!" Clank said as he rushed back to the cabin.

"I'll catch up with you later Sasha." Ratchet told the cazar before he followed his robotic friend.

Ratchet and Clank kick the door open ready to lecture Qwark, but…

"What the???" They look around and strangely, for Clank at least, Qwark was no where in sight.

"Uh Clank? Do have your circuits messed up again?" Ratchet looked at Clank.

"But, I know Qwark was here, messing with our luggage!" Clank insisted.

Then Thomas' voice sounded from the loudspeaker: "Time's up campers! Get your butts to the theatre grounds and get ready to show us what you're made of!" this was his announcement.

Ratchet sighted. "Come on, we'll talk about this later." He said before he left.

Before Clank left with him, his green eyes spotted something by the wall next to their bunk bed. He ran toward it and saw a tattoo with the Qwark symbol on it.

"This is undeniable proof that Qwark was here!" Clank said to himself, and then he saw something loosen the wall. He touched it and turned out to be a switch for a trap door, whish opened behind him.

"That must be how Qwark escaped!" Clank said to himself.

Unfortunately, Clank didn't have time to investigate as he rushed for the theatre grounds and catch up with the others.

At the backstage, the campers who were participating in the talent contest were getting ready for the show.

"Look, I may not be as good as you are with your guitar, but I can do this!" Angela told Lawrence, while eating Galactic Crunchies.

**Angela: **I kinda feel bad about breaking apart Lawrence's guitar, so I decided to make it up by doing my own performance in the show. It's only fair.

"You better be right about that, or you'll be the next one off this planet!" Nefarious threatened. "We only won against the Speedy Squishes once, and I plan to beat them more times!"

"Just watch, it'll be okay." Angela said while taking another bite of her Galactic Crunchies.

Qwark then walks into the scene. "Why hello there Angela! To bad about the accident, I guess you're going to get your 15 seconds of fame after all huh?" he mocked.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Angela demanded with a glare.

"Oh nothing, no one would sabotage their own team mate, unless they make you look bad." Qwark said innocently.

"Hey! Maybe that's how you like to play but the Devastating Meteors have more class then that! We're a team!" Angela said while taking another chip.

"Yes Qwark, we have more class then you nincompoop and you know it!" Nefarious yelled.

**Lawrence: **Oh my, was Nefarious protecting Angela? A, how calls it, a squishy? Hmm, maybe he just wants to win the competition.

"Well, Maybe you all will go down as a team too, and before you Nefarious leaves this planet for good, I'll be happy to give you a wedge, for old times sake." Qwark mocked.

"Ha we'll see!" Nefarious said.

"Oh and Angela, easy on those Galactic Crunchies, you don't wanna mess up your style huh?" Qwark mocked this time Angela.

Furious, Angela threw her Galactic Crunchies bag right at Qwark's face.

**Qwark: **Pfft! What a bunch of losers! It's so easy it's almost not fun. Almost.

The screen then shows the stage full of lights moving around Thomas' voice talking: "It's the TDP's Talent Time show!" he announced as the marks of the Comets and the Meteors appeared on screen with a 'vs.' between them and they vanish and Thomas walked on top of stage.

"Hey everyone and welcome to Total Drama Planet's very first talent contest, where three members of each team will be participating to show off their mad skills and hopefully not humiliate themselves." He announced with a laugh. "First up for the Speedy Comets it's Skid Mcmarxx!"

Skid comes into the scene showing off his hoverboard skills, with jumping up up ramps, doing loopty loops and grinding on rails and such, and does a big finally with a landing in style. Everyone applauses him.

"Oh yeah, thanks dudes!" Skid bowed to his public. "You are too kind."

"Awesome skills with your hoverboard Skid!" Thomas said. "Let's see what Chef has to say?"

On top of the screen, the Chef Bruce's chef-o-meter said eight thumbs up.

"Eight thumbs up, that's very good!" Thomas said.

"Oh yeah!" Skid cheered as he hoped off the stage.

"Now, our next contestant, or should I say, contestants, Cronk and Zephyr, for the Devastating Meteors!" Thomas announced.

Cronk and Zephyr began to tell their story about their old days, when they were fighting against the Headless Zombie Ogre who attacked Meridian City on Planet Igliak, with some metal music playing. Sadly, the campers who were watching looked unconvinced that the story would be true and that the music didn't seem to fit it well.

**Tawlyn: **(sigh) Those two…they just can't stop telling made-up stories that include legendary creatures and un-dead monsters. But heck, they are still my guardian-bots, what can I do?

Thomas walks up to the stage okay, that was quiet a nice story you guys." Thomas said. "Now let's see what Chef has to say."

The chef-o-meter ranked three thumbs ups.

"Hmm, not much." Thomas said.

"Hey! But it's true what we said!" Cronk protested.

"Yeah! We want a rematch!" Zephyr demanded.

"Too late you guys, now get off the stage!" Thomas pushed both war-bots off the stage and turns the audience and cameras. "And next on the list is Captain Qwark for the Speedy Comets!"

Qwark comes into the stage and starts juggling lots of heavy stuff such refrigerators, hover cars, 10000 pounds weights, etc. He then starts juggling with his feet while reading a magazine, then juggling with one hand while making BBQ. Finally he tosses them all up into the air and they all landed in tower form on top of his hand. Everyone cheered for him.

"Thank you, thank you, you are to kind to notice my greatness." Qwark bowed while still holding all the stuff on his hand.

"Awesome juggling dude and you just got yourself nine thumbs up from Chef!" Thomas said while the chef-o-meter marked nine thumbs up.

"Whatever, I knew I would be on top of them all anyway." Qwark said while walking off the stage.

"And next for the Devastating Meteors is Angela Cross!" Thomas announced.

In the backstage…

"You ready for this?" Lawrence asked Angela.

Angela's stomach groaned from all those Galactic Crunchies she ate. "Yeah, no problem." She said trying to ignore her stomach.

And so Angela entered the stage walking on her arms. A few seconds later, her stomach started groaning even more. She tries to ignore it and continue to stand on her arms, but her stomach groaned even louder, and Angela then burped.

"Eww!" the audience complained.

Then Angela's stomach groaned more and more and even louder as her cheeks became larger and puffier, that she barfed.

"EWWW!!" the audience complained even more.

That's when Angela stated barfing all over the stage and accidentally at the audience.

"AUGH! I'M HIT!!!" Al cried as he got hit with Angela's barf.

"EEEP!!!" Lucy cried as she also got hit with barf.

"AAACK!!!" Kid Nova got hit too.

"GUYS! TAKE COVER!!!" Tawlyn shouted as she everyone hoped behind the benches to protect themselves from Angela's barfing.

Angela then slipped her hands on a poodle of barf and fell off the stage, hitting her back on the floor. In the backstage, Nefarious was furious while Lawrence looked disgusted at the sight.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" the evil robot growled.

"Qwark did tell her to go easy with those Galactic Crunchies." Lawrence said.

"Clean up on isle 5!" Thomas joked while holding his nose and avoiding Angela's barf poodles on the stage. "And we will be right back after this commercial break."

**Angela: **(sniff) Oh well…going home won't be so bad. (sob) At least I won't have to humiliate myself on HV again…(sniff, sob)


	13. The Talent Contest: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Total Drama Island

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**The Talent Contest: Part 2**

"And now ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to TDP's Talent Time Show!" Thomas announced standing on the stage. "We just want to announce that the last performance, by Angela Cross only got 2 thumbs up from Grand Robot Chef. Oh boy, I must tell you, the Devastating Meteors are really sucking up right now, but nevertheless, now it is time for Ratchet's mad skills with his massive big guns!"

Everyone cheers as Ratchet walks up to the stage, holding out his Magma Combuster. Menawhile, Qwark was smirking evilly and only Clank noticed it.

**Qwark: **It's only a matter of time! Just wait Ratchet! Now we will see who the REAL hero of the galaxy really is! (laughs)

**Clank: **I do not know what Qwark is up to, but it can't be good! I'm pretty sure that he is trying to get Ratchet voted off so he can win the prize himself. Well, he too is in for a surprise.

Ratchet steps on a button on the stage and then a bunch of shoting targets whish resembled past foes started poping out from everywhere. Ratchet fired his Magma Combuster at the targets, destroying them. A minute has passed and he hasn't missed a single target yet. Then the last target, resembling Emperor Tachyon appeared and Clank noticed something wrong with it, after a quick analysis he jumped in shock.

"Ratchet! Don't shoot that last target!" Clank yelled.

Too late, Ratchet fired his Magma Combuster at the target and for some reason, the bullet was reflected back at Ratchet. Clank flew from his seat toward Ratchet using his Robo-Wings and pushes him out of the way just in time. Everyone watched the bullet fly and hit a tree, causing it to fall down.

"Timber!" Thomas joked about what happened to the tree.

"Clank? What is going on? What just happened?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Ratchet, that last target was filled with a reflecting plasma, the same one that you used to reflect enemy attacks!" Clank explained. "But I've managed to save you just in time!"

"Wow, thanks buddy." Ratchet said. "Wait! Who could have done that?"

"Alright you two, quit hogging my spot light!" Thomas told the space duo.

Ratchet and Clank walked off the stage and back to the audience, where their friends, except Qwark, rushed over to them to know if their okay.

"Well everyone, let's see what Grand Robot Chef has to say about Ratchet's performance." Thomas said and the Chef-o-meter appears on top of the screen with 7 thumbs up. "Whoa, got behind from Skid! Oh well, I guess that leaves the Speedy Comets winning the contest, with Qwark in the lead!"

"OH YEAH!! QWARKTASTIC!!!" Qwark shouted in victory, while Clank was glaring at him.

"Now then, the Devestating Meteors still have one last chance to get the lead!" Thomas said. "Will they be able to get the top? I seriously doubt it! But nevertheless, let's find out shall we?"

On the back stage…

"Now what? We have to send someone out there or it's back to the camp fire again!" Angela said.

"Kid Nova and Lucy are covered in barf." Lawrence said.

"Then that just leaves Nefarious, Vernon and Eugene." Angela said. "We all know that Vernon doesn't have a talent, what can Nefarious do again?"

Lawrence whispered at Angela's ear what Nefarious talent is and her eyes became the size of peas.

"No wonder why Thomas said as long as it's legal and then looked at him." Angela commented in terror. "Then that just leaves…"

Both of them look at Eugene just sitting there, minding his own business, then at each other.

Next thing you know, Eugene was standing on the stage with a microphone in front of him. He looks at Angela, Lawrence and Nefarious watching him from the backstage.

"Just…go for it Eugene, what do you have to lose?" Angela said.

Eugene turned his attention to the audience and then he started making sounds with his mouth and mixing words like 'yeah' and awesome. He was doing beat box sounds! When he was done, the entire audience erupted into cheers.

"Wicked awesome beat boxing dude!" Thomas said and looks at the Chef-o-meter on top of the screen. "And look at that! TEN thumbs up from Grand Robot Chef! That means…the Devastating Meteors have won the challenge!!!"

The Devastating meteors cheered in victory. Angela lifted Eugene up and he sat on her shoulder. Meanwhile, the Speedy Comets were sad for losing but also happy for the meteors for winning.

**Eugene: **What do you know guys? I just saved my team twice. Guess some people have already chosen me for a role model huh?

"Ratchet?" Clank spoke to his friend.

"Yeah Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm more then convinced that Qwark was the one who tried to sabotage you by using our Reflecting Plasma Glove on that last target you shot." Clank whispered then showed the tattoo. "And I found this in our cabin, near our bed."

"What?" Ratchet was shocked, then he growled in fury.


	14. Fourth camper eliminated

A/N: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Total Drama Island

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**

**Fourth camper eliminated**

After the challenge was over, the Meteors were now enjoying their victory thanks to the unpredictable Eugene. Now the Speedy Comets were at the camp fire pit, to decide who in their team will be sent home.

"Well dudes, today was quiet a day!" Thomas said walking in with a tray with 9 marshmallows on it. "Hover boarding, story telling, juggling, barfing…I just had to ad that part." He said with a chuckle. "…gun shooting and beat boxing! So, now as you can see there's one 9 marshmallows on this tray and one of you won't be getting any of them, and that same unlucky camper will have to walk down the landing pad of shame and catch the shuttle of losers…and you can never come back…EVER!"

"Yeah, we got it." Tawlyn said. "Now let's get this over with.

"Sure thing Tawlyn." Thomas said picking up a marshmallow. "Now then, the first marshmallow goes to…Al!"

Al walks over to Thomas to pick up his marshmallow.

"Tawlyn!"

Tawlyn walked over to him to pick up her marshmallow.

"Sasha!"

Sasha walked over to pick up her marshmallow.

"Clank!"

The small robot walked over to pick his marshmallow.

"Merc and Green!"

"OH YEAH!" the two battle-bots high-fived and hovered over to Thomas to pick up their marshmallows.

"Skidd!"

"Oh yeah dude!" Skidd rushed over to pick up his marshmallow in excitement

"Skrunch!"

The one-eyed monkey rushed over to pick up his marshmallow

"Okay, so that just leaves both you two, Ratchet and Qwark!" Thomas said. "But, before I announce who will get the last marshmallow, I have a few things to say to you."

Ratchet and Qwark gave each other a bitter glare

"First of all, Qwark, you have proven us all that despite being clumsy you are one of the most recognisable super heroes, but I've also heard rumours that you've teamed up with a villain before and that you were responsible for a big threat in another galaxy!"

"Uh, you must be mistaking me for someone else." Qwark said in a sheepish tone.

**Ratchet: **Someone else…my tail!

"And Ratchet, you have shown us all that you are the big hot shot in the team especially since you and your buddy Clank saved the universe from countless threats!" Thomas announced. "But dude, you've messed up on your performance back there!"

"Whatever…" Ratchet grunted.

"So with that said, and without further delay…" Thoams held up the last marshmallow on the tray, the final marshmallow goes to………………………………………..Ratchet!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Qwark was in shock.

"YES! You are out of here Qwark!" Ratchet said that at the shocked hero's face before he rushed to pick up his marshmallow.

"B-but, but…I though everyone loved my performance…" Qwark said.

"Sorry dude, but sabotaging your own team mate…man that is really wacko!" Thomas said. "Seriously, that's really messed up dude!"

"What!? How did you figure it out?!" Qwark asked but then he realised what he just asked. "No wait uh…"

"I figured it all out Qwark! I saw that you were the one who stole Ratchet's Reflective Plasma Glove from Ratchet's stuff and used it on of Ratchet's targets! And here is proff!" Clank shows the tattoo. "I found this in the cabin near Ratchet's bed!"

"…" Qwark was trying to say something.

"Qwark…how could you!?" Al demanded.

"Seriously! You've messed up big time dude!" Skidd said.

"But I…" Qwark tried to say something.

"Sorry dude, but you've lost, so off to the boat of losers!" Thomas said.

"NEVER!!!" Qwark shouted as he ran for his life.

"Oh Chef Bruce!" Thomas called out for his co-host and he shows up.

Next thing you know, Chef Bruce had captured, beaten the crud out of Qwark and put him in a straight jacket. Then Chef dragged Qwark into the shuttle and took off into outer space.

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows and have a good night sleep, you're all safe!" Thomas said. "For now." He added before he left.

"Oh Ratchet, we're so glad you got to stay with us!" Sasha said hugging and kissing Ratchet in the cheek.

"Yeah boss! We would have never got you voted off!" Merc said.

"That's right!" Green added.

"That sure was a close call huh?" Tawlyn asked.

"Aw cut it out guys, I'm just glad I got to see that sad excuse for a super hero get what he had coming forever!" Ratchet said.

"Man, to think, Qwark would actually sabotage one of his own!" Al said.

"Yeah, screw Qwark!" Skidd said. "Ratchet is the real hero of the universe!"

"No Skidd, I AND Clank are the real heroes!" Ratchet said holding up Clank. "Ain't that right old pal?"

"What are friends for?" Clank asked and let out his trademark laugh.

**Thomas: **Well folks, that sure was quiet a dramatic conclusion don't you agree? Well, Ratchet may be safe for tonight, but who knows? Still, find out what will happen next on the next exciting and dramatic episode of…TOTAL…DRAMA…PLANET!!!

A/N: R&R, please.


	15. The deadly outdoors

A/N: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, nor Total Drama Island.

**RATCHET & CLANK**

**TOTAL DRAMA PLANET**

**The deadly outdoors**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Planet!" Thomas announced. "Last week, our campers really got their asses handed to them as they struggled to participate in the Talent Contest, it was AWESOME! Qwark claimed to be the captain of the team, Nefarious insulting the monkey business, Angela's clumsiness somehow ended up taking out her own team's best performer, the king of Bass Odyssey himself, Lawrence. Not only Qwark is a self proclaimed hero, but he also tried to sabotage his own team mate Ratchet, who in the end got his butt saved by his best pal Clank. In the end it was Eugene who saved his team's butt by winning the contest with his beatboxing. Qwark though he had the upper hand, but Clank revealed to everyone about his plan of sabotage and Qwark got voted off. Who will be the Landing Pad of shame's next victim? Find out today, in this dramatically, exciting episode of…Total…Drama…PLANET!"

**(The theme song plays along with the intro)**

It was early morning; the campers got up, took their showers, got dressed and ate their breakfast. One hour later, they met up with Thomas Mcgyer at the camp fire.

"Campers, today's challenge, is going to test your outdoor survival skills!" Thomas announced. "And no, I'm not lying to you, some of you MIGHT not come back…alive!"

The campers gasp in horror.

"Just joking." Thomas laughed, the campers calmed down, except for some. "Here's the deal, all you guys have to do is venture into the woods and set up a camp to spend the night there." He explains as he tosses out two maps and compasses for each team, Ratchet of the Speedy Comets and Dr. Nefarious of the Devastating Meteors got them respectively. "Each team's camp site along with everything you need are marked on these maps, all you have to do is find them! After that, you guys will have to fight your way back here to camp, and the first team to reach the camp, wins invincibility!"

"Piece of cake." Ratchet grinned.

"Bah, no outdoors can stop me!" Dr. Nefarious laughed evilly.

"That's the spirit! Oh and watch out for Snugglebeasts and Leviathans, we've lost a couple of interns because of them." Thomas warned. "Good luck!"

Skid gulped in fear. "Did he say Snugglebeasts and Leviathans?" he asked shaken.

"Clank and I had an encounter with a Snugglebeast, let's just say, he was a bad swimmer." Ratchet said.

"In lava." Clank added with his trademark laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Vernon jumped. "Last night, I saw a Snugglebeast sneak into camp and eating out of the garbage can, he like, had spagehtti noodles and gravy all over his face, it looked like blood, guts and gore!"

"Ewww!" The girls complained.

"I know, it was so gross, yet awesome at the same time!" Vernon said when he noticed Lucy. "Uh, you didn't have spaghetti noodles, did you?" he asked his sister.

Lucy simply shook her "no".

"Sweet! Let's go!" Vernon said.

Minutes later, both teams went separate ways into the woods. With the Speedy Comets, Ratchet was leading the team as he carries the map and the compass.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Talwyn asked Ratchet in concern.

"Don't worry; I've got this one in the bag!" Ratchet said confidently, without taking his eyes off the map.

"Perhaps it would be best if you let me read the map." Clank said.

"Hey, if I think I need help, I'll let you know." Ratchet said.

"That's Ratchet for ya." Sasha said.

Behind them, Skrunch, Big Al, Skid, Merc and Green were just minding their own business as they follow them.

"Mkaa, ku, kaa, mkaa a kaa!" Skrunch said.

"Uh, whatcha sayin there little buddy?" Skid asked Skrunch.

"Mkaaa mkaaa ku kaa mkaa a kaa kaa a!" Skrunch replied in his monkey language.

"Skrunch is ashamed of even hanging around with Qwark after that Talent Contest incident." Clank said.

"Oh…" Skid said. "I know how ya feel little buddy."

"Mkaa kaa." Skrunch said.

"He said: "It's okay."." Clank translated.

"Hey, don't worry, at least he's out of here and that's all that matters." Ratchet said without taking his eyes off the map and compass.

"Agreed." Clank said.

Meanwhile, with the Devastating Meteors…

Nefarious was leading the team through the forest, trying to read the map and compass.

"Maybe it would be wise to let me use the map and compass sir." Lawrence said.

"Silence Lawrence! I want to figure this thing out on my own, so that I can outsmart those other squishies!" Nefarious said without taking his eyes off the map and compass that he ended up bumping into a tree.

"OW!" Nefarious cried in pain.

"You were saying sir?" Lawrence asked while the rest of the team laughed at the evil robot.

"Heh, laugh all you want, I will lead this team to victory and show all the squishies how superior we robots are!" Nefarious said as he continues on.

"Is he always like this?" Vernon asked

"Sadly yes…" Lawrence said as he followed his dim-witted master.

Cronk and Zephyr were in the back of the pack, when they notice a bush filled with blackberries nearby.

"Blackberries! Oh boy!" Cronk said.

"Talwyn's favourite!" Zephyr said.

The two war-bots, completely unaware that the rest of their team is continuing on without them, happily start picking a bunch of Blackberries for Talwyn.

Back with the Speedy Comets…

They continue on veturing through the woods, Merc and Green were keeping their eyes open for Snugglebeasts and Leviatans. "See anything?" Merc asked. "Nothing so far." Green said.

"Still looking out for any dangerous wildwife?" Al asked them.

"Yup, you never know when they might pop out and attack." Merc said.

"Yeah, that would be bad wouldn't it?" Green said.

**Merc and Green: **(Merc) Green and myself have always been together for years! (Green) Yeah, we've been on many battles and somehow made them out alive, but not unscarred. I used to have legs until I've lost them in a battle and I had to replace them with this hover thruster. (Merc) Aw, suck it up Green, it's not so bad having hover thrusters instead of legs, plus it gives you an advantage too! (Green) You're right Merc.

Meanwhile, with Cronk and Zephyr…

"Well, we've got all of them!" Zephyr said.

"Yeah, but you've picked more then I could!" Cronk complained.

"Aw be quite, it's not like Miss Apogee wouldn't accept the one with the most anyway." Zephyr said.

"Point taken." Cronk said, until he realizes something. "Hey! Where's the rest of the team?"

"I dunno, they must be nearby." Zephyr looked around. "Devastating Meteors! Where are ya?"

"Hey! Meteors! Speak up ya little whisper snappers!" Cronk called out as well.

But there was no response.

"Man, this is like that time we've got lost once on Planet Sargasso, during the war against the zombie dinosaurs and you started to cry out like a baby!" Zephyr said.

"Yeah, and you ended up writing your last will while sobbing out loud about never seeing Metalia again." Cronk said.

"Yeah…Metalia, she was the prettiest robot I've ever known, until she was taken away from me by an evil zombie Pterodactyl." Zephyr started to sob. "Oh the tragedy!"

"There, there, I understand how you feel…" Cronk patted on his back.

"Thanks Cronk." Zephyr.

"No problem." Cronk said.

After a moment of silence, both war bots started calling out loud their team's name, hoping that they could hear them, but it was in vain, because they were nowhere near where they were now.

Meanwhile, back with the Speedy Comets…

They continued to walk until they found their camp site, with a tent set up, along with some sleeping bags. They look around it.

"Where's the food?" Skid asked.

"Well, this IS a survival task, look at the instructions!" Ratchet said without taking his eyes off the map.

"I wonder if there are any Snugglebeasts around today…" Merc wondered. "Wouldn't it be funny if we made Snugglebeast sounds and then they show up?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Green said nervously.

"OK!" Merc then started making Snugglebeast noises. "I am a Snugglebeast! ROAR!"

"SHUT UP MERC!" everyone yelled at him.

"Aw come on…" Merc complained in disappointment.

"Okay, the instructions says we're supposed to find our own food." Talwyn said reading it on the map.

"But there is no food around here." Sasha said looking around.

"I believe they mean finding it in the woods." Clank suggested.

"Well, time to check this place out and see what we can eat around here." Ratchet said.

"Mkaa ka!" Skrunch said as he tagged along with both Ratchet and Clank.

"Yeah, we'll just stay here and set everything up for camp until you come back!" Skid said.

"Ok, come on guys!" Ratchet said as he left to find food, followed by Clank and Skrunch, while the rest of the team started setting up camp.

"At least this will be a good day for my diet." Talwyn said while helping the others set up camp.

Meanwhile, Cronk and Zephyr were wondering aimlessly through the woods looking for the rest of the team.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Zephyr asked Cronk.

"Yes…" Cronk lied, which caused Zephyr to glare at him. "Ok no…" Cronk confessed. "But hey! It's not MY fault or anything, I mean, have you noticed that all the trees look EXACTLY the same?"

Zephyr groans in apathy. "I KNEW it was a bad idea about listening to you!" he said.

"What? You think I'm not smart enough to find the rest of the team?" Cronk asked, taking it as an insult.

"Well, you are not exactly the brightest guy along with the right…directions." Zephyr said clearing the dirt off his feet.

"Oh yes am I!" Cronk yelled.

"Oh no you're not!" Zephyr yelled back. "Why? Because we are L-O-S-T: LOST!"

Cronk simply replied by doing a funny face at Zephyr.

Back with the Speedy Comets, the ones who stayed at the camp site had already finished setting up camp, and now they were waiting for Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch to return with food.

"Oooooh…I'm SO hungry!" Talwyn complained as her stomach

"Oooooh…I think my stomach just ate itself…" Skid complained as his stomach groaned as well.

"How can a stomach eat itself?" Al asked when suddenly his stomach started to groan too. "Oooooh…" he complained.

"YO!" Everyone turns around and they see a Pizza Delivery Markazian from Pizza Planet. "Who ordered a large pepperoni?"

"It's for the camera crew! Over here!" a hidden cameraman called out from his hiding place.

The Speedy Comets gasped in shock when they witnessed this. "Those bastards!" Sasha growled.

"Yo everyone!" They turned around to see Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch all soaked up and carrying a bunch of fish. "We're back and we bring food!"

The Speedy Comets cheered with joy as they returned with actual food. "Food at last!" Skid cheered as he grabbed a fish and bites it, but was unable to leave even a crunch.

"Uh…" Al murmured.

"Oops, right dude, we should cook these first." Skid laughed nervously.

"Say Ratchet? Since when do you know how to fish?" Talwyn asked.

"Are you kidding? We've done this ton of times back when I was a kid in Veldin's Summer Camp!" Ratchet said proudly. "This one time, I've caught a Leviathan Shark and it gobbled up the bullies at camp in one go."

"No way man!" Skid gawked in surprise while Sasha giggled a little.

"Oh yeah man!" Ratchet said. "It was so sweet!"

"That depends on what you consider as "sweet"." Clank said.

"Mkaa ka!" Skrunch shrugged it.

"Anyway, Merc, Green, start the fire, we have some fish to cook!" Ratchet commanded.

"We're on it boss!" Merc said excited.

"Right on sir!" Green saluted.

Later that night, Cronk and Zephyr were still wondering aimlessly through the woods in search of the rest of the team while still arguing with each other.

"Hey! At least I know how to pilot a ship!" Cronk said. "While you have to stay and rust on the planet's surface! Now who's smarter, huh?"

"Trip to Igliak's beach! Ring a bell?" Zephyr said.

"Oh, I can't believe you're now bringing that up again!" Cronk groaned. "I did have a great time there tough."

"IDIOT! You've piloted Miss Apogee's ship into a Galaxy Burger stand!" Zephyr shouted angrily.

"Please, it wasn't my fault, it was that stupid little seagull who blocked my view!" Cronk defended himself. "If it wasn't for me, you would have to call the Super Nova Taxi to give you a ride back to our old HQ!"

"Well, if it wasn't for ME! You would have never found your way back to HQ!" Zephyr yelled.

"Oh, I KNOW my way back to the old HQ!" Cronk yelled back.

"You always had to rely on me in everything!" Zephyr yelled back. "In fact, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be on this show to begin with!"

"You're only saying that because my ranking is way higher than yours!" Cronk said something that caused Zephyr to gasp in horror.

"I KNEW you had that!" Zephyr roared in anger.

**A red vein sticked out of his forehead**

"Its true, even Talwyn knows that." Cronk said.

**Cronk and Zephyr: **(Cronk) Zephyr and I have been of the same ranks since we've met! (Zephyr) Yeah! It was the best, ever since we've joined forced we've been an unstoppable duo from then on! (Cronk) We even got assigned on missions together and got ranked up the same level every time we succeed in a mission! (Zephyr) It sure feels great to be on the same level and not fight each other whish one of us is better! (Cronk) True that!

"That's it! As soon as we get back to camp, you and I are partners NO MORE!" Zephyr yelled angrily as he walked along.

"Fine by me!" Cronk yelled back as he followed Zephyr from behind.

Meanwhile, with the Devastating Meteors…

The rest of the team who stayed together were already at their, own camp site, and were setting up everything to spend the night. Eugene was trying to make a fire by rubbing two sticks together, while Lawrence, Kid Nova and Angela were building the tent.

"Wow! You pitch a tent like a guy!" Kid Nova tired to compliment Angela, who gave him a weird look, he immediately knew she didn't buy it.

**Kid Nova: **"Wow! You pitch a tent like a GUY!"? (face palm)

"Uh…I mean…you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff!" Kid Nova smiled nervously.

"Gee…thanks…" Angela still didn't take it seriously.

"Pathetic squishy!" Nefarious murmured when he saw this.

"Well, you know how young love is like sir, it takes time until they get along enough to form a relationship." Lawrence whispered.

"Whatever…" Nefarious groaned.

"Hey guys! Look what we found!" Everyone looked to see Lucy back with a Swamp Rabbit in her arms.

"Well, never had Swamp Rabbit Stew before, but what the heck? I'm game!" Vernon said.

"No way Vernon! This is my new pet!" Lucy said, defending the Swamp Rabbit. "I'm calling it Jenny!"

"So you didn't find any food at all?" Angela asked and Lucy nodded.

"Sorry…" Lucy said.

"Oh well, we'll just eat grubs and berries, that is enough to stuff our bellies!" Vernon said.

"Has anyone seen Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Idiot?" Nefarious asked referring to Cronk and Zephyr.

Meanwhile, back with Cronk and Zephyr…

"Check it out! A tree with a fork! That's good news right?" Zephyr asked looking at the tree with the said fork.

"No it's not! It's the same tree we saw a few hours ago!" Cronk said. "We've been walking around in circles!"

Then they hear the noises of owl hooting, causing them to scream in panic as they run for their lives into a cave by the mountain side.

"OK, we should be safe in here until morning." Cronk said. "Need to recharge batteries for tomorrow."

"ACK!" Zephyr freaked out when a bat flew past his head. "This is the worst moment ever! We're going to rust here until where nothing but scrap!"

Cronk and Zephyr were both freaked out as they had no idea where they were, nor did they knew where the rest of their teams were or how Talwyn was doing. Will they survive? And who will be the first team to reach camp and win invincibility? All will be revealed in time.


End file.
